Torn but Repairable
by lunaristar
Summary: SEQUEL TO TORN. 2 years on and the baby is born, what happens when Harry confronts Kimmy? Will they get back together? READ and REVIEW PLEASE! rated m for future reference
1. Not married, My name is Kimmy Chang

Torn but repairable

Chapter 1 –

I pulled on my jacket as I quietly closed my trunk full of my clothes and baby belongings. I looked over at Harry's sleeping form and smiled sadly. I zipped up my jacket and padded over to him.

I looked down at his peaceful face cradling it in my palm. I saw him smile leaning into it. I sighed leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you, I really do…don't forget me," I whispered as he rolled over his arm reaching over onto my side of the bed. I lodged a pillow in his arms as he nuzzled it. I smiled at how silly he looked before a silent tear ran down my cheek.

I clicked my trunk away as I cradled my small belly sadly "Someday, sweetie, someday," I whispered before taking one more longing look at Harry.

"Study Hard, you'll make the greatest auror ever," I said before tiptoeing out of the room and downstairs.

2 years later.

"Alex! Come on put on your pants! It's your first day of daycare? Don't you want to make some new friends?" I asked as he appeared behind the couch smiling in his food stained superman shirt and nappy.

"Come on…" I cooed he ran up to me hugging me. I smiled picking him up and walking upstairs to his ready-made bath.

"Dayco?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and began taking off his clothes before sitting him in the water as he splashed about.

"Here you go," I said handing him a small toy boat. He squealed happily as I began washing him.

"Jark? Jark?" He spluttered. I laughed washing out the shampoo from his hair.

"Sweetie, Jacque is working today," I said grabbing a towel as Alex stood up. I wrapped it around him, as he laughed not being able to move his arms.

"Stay still, while mommy, get's you ready," I said as he laughed kicking his arms about. I pulled on his nappy and grabbed him his tiny uniform.

"How cute?" I whispered holding it up. Alex blew a raspberry at me. I poked the tongue at him as he laughed. I placed him on the mat as he stood up looking at me holding his arms up.

I pointed my finger at him drying him before I began putting on his white skivvy, turning him around as I pulled his arms through his tiny white button up, doing up each button quickly. I pointed my wand at the tie, as it became a clip on. I clipped it on as Alex frowned.

"Oh come on, you look cute!" I said as he smiled puffing out his chest. I held the black pants out for him as he placed his legs through them deftly as he grasped my shoulders. I slipped the tiny dark blue blazer over his shoulders, the tiny lion emblem on the right breast pocket. I sat him down pulling his socks on as he gurgled happily.

"Oh, photo!" I squealed rummaging for the camera in his draw before taking a few shots. I looked at the clock before shaking my head.

"Well, you aren't going until 11, and it's only 8 right now," I said as he pouted at me. I picked him up and carried him downstairs.

"After you eat breakfast, I'll let you play with your new toy," I said as he clapped his hands happily.

I placed him in his chair before making us some pancakes. I sliced it up into pieces feeding him as he chewed quickly, in a matter of time he was done. He said smiling sheepishly as I rolled my eyes finishing my last bite of pancake before picking up his plate and handing him a bottle of milk.

"Come on, your toy awaits you," I said as he laughed hic-upping as he giggled sipping his bottle again. I giggled at him placing him in his playpen as he dropped his bottle rushing over to pick up his hammer before banging it onto the nails.

I smiled before hearing the doorbell ring. "Stay here while mummy answers the door," I said looking at Alex. He rolled his eyes as I laughed walking over to the door.

I looked at Alex who was poking his tongue at me as I opened the door.

"Hell-" I began as I turned to look at the person "-Harry!" I finished looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hey," He said smiling weakly. I stood there gaping in shock.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked his chocolate brown hair falling over his glasses. I nodded stepping back as I closed my mouth remembering to breathe.

I saw him stop midway in the hallway and glanced around him. I smirked walking past him I walked over to Alex's playpen opening up the side hatch door. I held his hand as he walked out hiding behind me slightly.

"His name is Harry Alexander James Potter," I began as Harry looked back up to me "But I call him Alex," I said as Alex looked up at me nervously. I knelt down picking him up. I stood up looking at Harry nervously.

"So…uh? What have you been up to?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to sit down on one of the couches. He sat down still staring at Alex.

"Oh, you know living, looking after Alex, and stuff," I said waving my hand carelessly.

"Mommy?" Alex asked, I looked down at him as he looked at me confusedly.

"Who dat?" He asked pointing at Harry. I frowned for a second before looking up at Harry.

"That's-" I began only to hear the doorbell ring, I smiled sheepishly at Harry as I went to answer it. "Hello! Miss Chang? Who was the young gentle-"

"GO AWAY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU LAST TIME? TALK TO MY AGENCY!" I yelled slamming the door. I turned to look back at Harry shrugging my shoulders as he looked at me strangely. I heard the doorbell ring again and rolled my eyes retching open the door.

"WHAT DID I JUST- Hermione!" I squealed pulling her into a hug. I saw Ron and hugged him kissing him on the cheek as I saw my dad and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as I cried happily.

"Well where is the little rascal?" He asked before walking around me and striding over to Alex picking him up. Alex giggling happily enjoying all the attention he was receiving.

I heard my cellphone ring and ran over picking it up. "Hello? What? Oh my gosh, we'll be right there, sorry, I got caught up, we'll be there in-" I glance down at my watch "-10 minutes, sorry, okay goodbye," I hung up and looked at everyone sorrily.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I have to take Alex, it's his first day at E squared Kindy," I said clicking my fingers as his shoes appeared on his feet.

"We understand, just barging in on you and all," My dad said, I smiled sorrily and kissed him on the cheek.

"How about you come back later tonight for a dinner?" I asked as I picked Alex up slinging his necessities bag over my shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said happily. I gave him, Hermione and my dad one last long hug before they left.

"So…day-care huh?" Harry asked nervously. I slipped on my pointed scrunch heeled boots and looked at him.

"You want to come?" I asked, he looked slightly taken aback.

"Sure- I mean if it's okay with you?" He asked. I looked at him smiling.

"Why not? He needs his dad's signature on the slip," I said as Alex looked at me excitedly.

I walked over to the fireplace throwing the floo powder as it blared a radiant green; I stepped in before grabbing another handful as Harry walked in beside me. I looked at him smiling.

"Elegantly Extraordinary Kindy!" I yelled, in a blur of colour and a pull of the navel, we appeared in a reception area. Which was clean cut with bright white and black walls a few chairs tastefully set on our left and a receptionist desk at the centre in front of us.

"Ah, you must be Mrs Potter?" The receptionist asked. I blushed while walking up to her.

"Not married. My name is Kimmy Chang, I'm here for Harry Alexander James Potter, and He kept his fathers name," I said as she taped her nose knowingly as she glanced at Harry.

"Ah, right this way, he is expected in the department of Magical Halo's, it's the door at the very end." She said pointing to the corridor on our right. Alex squeezed tightly on my hand before we began walking down the corridor.

"Why did you give him my name?" Harry asked. I looked at him questioningly.

"You're the father, its common courtesy to keep your name," I said lying through my teeth. 'I hope he doesn't suspect anything,'

"Oh," was all he said. I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door seeing everything in childlike favour. Alex squealed and ran over to a small group of kids as I put him down. I looked at him smiling.

"My little baby, is growing up and making friends," I said sighing as all the kids waved their wands at some toys as they floated in the air. I smiled as Alex got to the group and pointed his fingers at the toys as they started dancing in the air.

"Can we-" Harry began as I turned to look at him.

"Scusé moi?" A butler looking guy asked us. I smiled warmly at him.

"Bonjuré Missure," I said smiling.

"Bonjuré Mademoiselle, I assume you are the proud parents of the first ever Natural at our school?" He asked with a thick Scottish accent. I smiled looking at Harry as he smiled confusedly down on me.

"I am Haraldo Feelash, a specially qualified professor at this school and as you can see the children's playing environment is very friendly, we have staff on hand for any accidents, nap time is at 1 after lunch and than we have some training and than it is time to go home," He said clapping his hands together smiling at us.

"Oh, this sounds…uh…great?" I said looking at Harry who nodded confusedly.

"Would Missure? And Madame care for a tour?" He asked. I heard my phone ring and gestured for Harry to go ahead.

"Missure Feelash? Any forms that require signing on my behalf will be done by my- uh? Well Harry," I said picking up the phone holding it to my ear as I gestured for Harry to go on.

"Oh, right, sorry, um…okay, tell them I'll be with them shortly, thanks. Yeah he's fitting in well. I know, but oh- right, okay see ya," I said hanging up.

"Hey Harry, be a darling and look after Alex for a while?" I asked he nodded his head about to say something. "I have to get to work, my client is waiting, sorry," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Missure Feelash," I said kissing him on both cheeks as he smiled slapping me on the back of my hand playfully.

"Call me Haraldo, we'll take good care of him, I promise," He said tapping his nose. I walked over to Alex and knelt down beside him.

"Alex sweetie, Harry will be looking after you for a while, mum's got to go to work okay? Bye sweetie," I said kissing him on the cheek as he hugged me before going back to his game.

I walked up to Harry "We'll talk later, my secretary/babysitter will pick him up after school, thanks," I said hugging him before turning away and leaving.

I stepped outside the class and apparated to work. I appeared in my office and saw the familiar couple glaring death at each other.

"Mister and Missus ah…" I looked down at my parchment "-Juggon? While we are here to try and salvage your marriage, I'd think the best way is to stop glaring at each other first," I said as they both turned away from each other. I rolled my eyes slipping on my white doctor robes.

"While let's begin with you missus Juggon…" I said listening intently as the argument began. A little while later…

"While…Francesca, we'll book another appointment next week, 1pm on Wednesday? Because I have another appointment now," I said writing them the bill as they both looked at each other questioningly before looking back at me. Warren took it and smiled at me.

"Are you sure we can't continue the appointment we're willing to pay double if we have to? We were on a roll too…" She asked. I shook my head.

"I have to go prepare for a dinner party tonight and have to arrange everything," I said flipping through my planner.

"I bet you have a special someone to go with too," Francesca asked, I frowned.

"I suppose, if you mean special as in my son, and someone as in my friends?" I said closing my planner and pressing the button for the receiver.

"Hey Chloe?" I asked.

"Yeah, is something up Kimmy?" She answered over the intercom.

"Yeah, could you get me Gregoria's new number?" I asked.

"Yup, pick it up on the way out," She said.

"Thanks," I said releasing my finger from the button.

"I don't get it, you have a son? Why isn't a pretty thing like you married?" Francesca asked. I rolled my eyes rummaging through my desk and flopping out a stack of magazines, my face covering them all.

"I'm busy, I model in my free time for the magazine I edit, I work as a relationship and 'sexololigist' counsellor, not to mention, the book I wrote last month," I said gesturing all the work I'd done.

"Eesh, I'm surprised you have time for your kid," Warren said picking up one of my photo frames. I smiled up at him fingering an old photo of the entire group lying down on the ground tired out from a mud fight.

"There will always be time for my bubba," I whispered smiling as I looked up at him.

"See? Kids make you happy? She's not even married like us and she's got a kid and she is happy!" Francesca stated. I sighed standing up to look at the two.

"We will talk about this next time, I have a prior arrangement, if you would please?" I said gesturing the door as they both smiled sheepishly.

"We'll have a check posted to you tomorrow night," Warren said as they left. I sighed picking up my purse. I took off my coat placing it on the coat rack as I grabbed my keys and purse. I walked out of the room; I turned around pulling the door closed locking it.

"You got the number?" I asked as I turned to look at Chloe her blonde hair spiking up in all and every direction. She passed me a small pink note.

"Here you go, they just put it in the directory this morning," She said smiling. I read the note and got my cellphone out of my pocket. I looked from the note to my cellphone as I dialled in the number before pressing call.

"Hello, Gregoria?" I asked. I heard clanging in the background.

"Speaking," She answered as I could hear sizzling in the background.

"Hey yeah, it's Kimmy," I said as Chloe handed me some other notes. I read through them pulling out my planner as I placed the notes in them. I handed a couple back to her while tapping my watch.

"Kimmy? Oh hey, how are you? Something up?" She asked as I heard something clang in the background as Gregoria began yelling obscenities.

"Ah…yea…I need you to come tonight to make some dinner…it's really important," I said as I waved goodbye to Chloe. I pointed at my watch as she nodded picking up the phone.

"I get off in 20, and what's so important that I have to spend my free time making dinner for whom?" She asked chuckling I rolled my eyes before concentrating on her kitchen. I took a step and apparated next to her.

"Because I'm having dinner with Alex's father and some friends," I whispered into her ear as she screamed tossing some vegetables into the air. I waved my hand as they fell into a pan, sizzling quietly.

"You bitch- Hey wait a second did you say Alex's father? And I'm assuming your old friends?" She asked looking at me. I nodded sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say so before! This is big! Oh my gosh this is sooo Big! I get to meet the infamous man of your life! This is…oh sorry," She said noticing me shrink away.

"Well, go buy some ingredients, let me think what's in your fridge…right…ok," She said smiling at me. "Buy 4 large carrots, peel, and slice into sticks, one large packet of spinach, for the main, oh and however many people are coming, slices of tender side beef," She said thinking. I nodded my head before pulling her into a hug.

"You're a life saver!" I said hugging her before saying goodbye as she ushered me out of the kitchen and into the streets. I looked around smiling, in the heart of the London food market.

I quickly found all the ingredients and apparated to my front step. I heard Alex crying inside and quickly unlocked the door juggling the groceries in my arms. I looked upon the scene frowning. I clicked my fingers as the two wands flew to my mouth, I walked up to Draco giving him the groceries as I lodged the wands into my pocket eying them before walking up to Alex picking him up from his playpen as he sobbed.

"Draco, go peel the carrots by hand, Harry will be in soon," I said as he stomped away. I turned to Harry while patting Alex's back.

"Harry, of all people! Alex, doesn't need to see that," I said as Harry shrunk.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"It's okay," I said angrily as he looked into my eyes, I looked away "As punishment you are to go into the kitchen and help Draco prepare dinner, you are to cut the carrots," I said as he smirked at me shaking his head.

"Who say's you can boss me around?" He asked leaning on a hip.

"By all means stay here, and let me do it, but you can change Alex's nappy," I said smirking, as Harry looked stricken before stalking away.

I chuckled evilly looking at Alex tickling his nose, as he giggled, "You don't even need a nappy change," I said as he touched my nose giggling. I sighed confusedly as I walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, that'll do," I clicked my fingers as the carrots landed perfectly cut and peeled in the strainer. Harry and Draco glared.

"Anyway, you can both go home now and come back later, so I can take a shower and get ready," I said as I saw both sets of eyes wander downwards. I whistled bringing their gazes back to mine.

"Focus, here are you wands" I handed each of their wands back as Alex began to simper. "No funny business, you make my baby cry, I'll make you cry," I said before walking past them both. I turned to look back at them.

"Leave already, come back in an hour or two," I said as the clock chimed, they looked at each other once more while glaring before apparating. I sighed only to hear the door burst open.

"Anybody home?" Gregoria yelled. I smiled walking out of the kitchen in time as she came up to us.

"Hello! How is my little guy?" She asked picking up Alex out of my arms.

"So where is the gorgeous guy who stole your heart?" She asked looking at me.

"I sent him home to get ready, along with Draco…" I said as she winced I nodded.

"I know, I came home to see Alex crying and those two about to kill each other," I said as she sighed walking into the kitchen.

"Well, here you go," She said handing me Alex. "I'll get started, off you go, go beautify!" She said shooing me. I rolled my eyes carrying Alex upstairs as he smiled happily.

I walked into his blue themed room, with cream coloured carpet and matching light blue furniture his cot beside the window to the far right beside an inbuilt bookcase which was littered with photo frames and books. A rocking chair placed tastefully beside it.

I placed him down on his table to the left as I began to undress him. I threw his clothes in the laundry basket and tossing his nappy in the bin. I clicked my fingers as bubble bath poured into his tub in the joining bathroom. I clicked my fingers as the water began splashing. I grabbed a towel from the shelf beneath Alex and picked him up as he squirmed.

I turned the tap off testing the water on my palm, I smiled and dropped Alex's towel as I placed him in the 20cm deep water. I threw in some of his toys while doing a bubblehead charm on him.

I walked over to the shower turning it on. I glanced at Alex before jumping into the shower. I showered using a relaxation charm on my muscles as I charmed the brush to scrub my body soothingly. I washed my hair with chocolate shampoo and conditioner. I soon felt cleanse enough and rinsed, I reached out and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around me deftly and got out. I looked at Alex and knelt down beside him as I began washing him.

"So little guy, looking forward to looking pretty?" I asked as he poked the tongue at me gurgling.

"Fine be that way," I said taking off the bubblehead charm. I began washing his head as it quickly foamed into light blue bubbles. He covered his eyes tightly as I rinsed. I smiled before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his shoulders lifting him out of the tub. I held him over my hip as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I drained the tub and walked into his room.

I grabbed some black slacks, a black shirt, red tie and black booties from his closet. I walked over to the door pulling it open. I looked up and down the corridor before walking to the room on his left. I clicked my fingers as the door unlocked pushing it open.

The deep red coloured carpet with contrasting black walls with silver and white rims, matched perfectly with all the furniture.

I placed Alex on the bed clicking my fingers twice, as he was dried and than had his clothes on. He gurgled happily as I picked him up placing him in the playpen.

I walked over to my closet picking out a backless blood red halter. The lining was made from silk and the layering on it was made of chiffon. I applied some lotion to my body before putting on some matching underwear and slipping into the dress. I looked around for my black sling back pointed heels and found them in the back of my cupboard. I walked out of the closet and walked to my vanity chest. I sat down on my poof chair. I charmed my brush to comb through my long black wavy hair as I applied some eyeliner and mascara to my eyes, and put on some red lip-gloss. I pulled the brush down placing it on the table as I turned to look at Alex.

"How does mummy look?" I asked as he clapped happily. I sighed before smiling and walking over to him picking him up.

I opened my door walking out as I heard the door closed and the locks automatically doing themselves up. I walked down the hall and walked downstairs, I turned to my right to see Gregoria working in the kitchen. I smiled warmly only to hear a low whistle.

"You sure look great post pregnancy," Draco cooed. I rolled my eyes as I placed Alex in his playpen.

"It was bloody hard work too, with all that work you've got me doing," I said as he chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault you made me your agent," He said smiling.

"While I did owe you, I think it's well worth a debt repaid," I said as he shrugged.

"I suppose, I think it's more worthwhile that I got Gregoria, she is one fine bitch," He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not a bitch! I'm just temperamental," She yelled from the kitchen. I laughed as Draco rolled his eyes. I clicked myself my planner and looked through it.

"I've got a day off tomorrow? Why is that?" I asked looking at Draco as he shrugged looking away trying to look innocent.

"I don't know," He said looking at me worriedly. I opened my mouth to say something only to hear the doorbell ring. I pointed to him and glided my finger across my neck as he gulped. I stood up and walked over to the door opening it.

"Hey?" Harry said nervously a bouquet in his hands. I stepped aside allowing him in.

"Is it okay if we…talk." He stated looking at Draco. I giggled as he turned to look at me.

"Sorry, I just remembered something," I said as I walked past him. He grabbed my upper arm and I turned to look at him. He thrust the flowers into my hands.

"They're for you," He said blushing. I sniffed the red roses and smiled at him. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, they're beautiful," I said looking at them as I clicked my fingers placing them in a vase beside the couch.

"Not as beautiful as you look tonight," Harry whispered quietly to himself. I turned to lok at him.

"Did you say something?" I asked. He shook his head blushing. I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to the wine cabinet.

"What would you like?" I asked looking at Draco and Harry. They both shrugged, I looked away sighing before grabbing a bottle of red and pouring the two a glass. I handed them both each a glass as the doorbell rang.

"Hey! Kimmy! Answer the bloody door!" Gregoria yelled. I poked the tongue at her as she turned her back and heard Alex giggle.

"I saw that," She laughed as I looked at Alex smiling before walking over to the door. I opened it and saw Hermione and Ron holding hands, Ron holding a bottle of bubbly, my dad behind them. I stepped aside allowing them all in. I saw Ron step back upon site of Draco. I rolled my eyes and offered them a glass of wine.

"So how was your day?" I asked Ron. He smiled huffing out his chest.

"Oh you know, busy as usual, work at the ministry has been booming," He said proudly as Hermione squeezed his hand. I gushed 'how cute'.

"So how about-" Ron began only to be interrupted.

"Dinner's ready!" Gregoria called. I smiled and stood up.

"Everyone let us adjourn to the dining hall," I said gesturing everyone to the door on the left of the kitchen. I walked ahead clicking my fingers as the tables set in crystal plates and glasses and matching silverware with red serviettes and the roses Harry gave me. Everyone ushered in behind me as they all sat down Draco bringing in Alex.

I sat at one end of the table, my father at the other, Alex, Draco and Gregoria on my right and Harry, Hermione and Ron on my left.

"Well, I suppose we should dig in," I said waving my hand as glittery sparkles sprinkled over us as the dinner appeared on our plates. I held my glass in the air.

"A toast to the chef and a much needed reunion," I said as everyone clinked glasses. I sipped my grape juice before placing it down gently in front of me and picked up my knife and fork. I looked at the meal deliciously about to dig in only to hear the doorbell ring again.

"Wonder who that could be? I didn't invite anyone else, did any of you?" I asked looking around to everyone as the door ringing continued. They all shook their heads. I placed my knife and fork down sadly as I looked longingly at the salad in front of me. I sighed and stood up to go answer the door.

I opened the door a tiny bit only to be pushed back as a blonde and pink blur rushed past me. I blinked stupidly before turning to see a receding pink dress enter the dining room.

"Harry? Why didn't you tell me we were eating here tonight? By the way where are we? Ooh! Italian," The girl said sitting my seat sipping my drink the room deftly silent. I leaned against the doorframe confusedly. Harry coughed and nudged her.

"What? Oh right," She said looking up at me "Hi, I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Cartwright, I'm Harry's girlfriend," She said holding a hand out to me. I stared on the room deftly silent. I felt small twinge in my gut and shook my head smiling widely. I walked around the table and shook hands with her.

"I'm Kimmy, Kimmy Chang, ex-" I heard Alex start crying. "-Girlfriend," I finished turning to Alex.

"Well, he sure looks familiar," She said looking at Harry as he looked at me intently. I stared at him with no expression before turning to Alex and picking him up.

"I'm going to put him to sleep," I said smiling sheepishly at everyone. I glanced at Draco who looked at me sadly. I frowned momentarily before walking out of the room into the kitchen. I grabbed a ready-made bottle from the fridge popping it in the microwave. I bounced Alex in my arms as he cried loudly the milk warming in the microwave.

'Why didn't anyone tell me?' I thought through Alex's wailing.


	2. You know he doesn't love Charlotte?

Torn but repairable 2

I heard some the cutlery clinking against the plates as lite conversation was passed around. I took a deep breath rocking Alex as he cried if anything louder. The microwave beeped and I grabbed the milk and placed it in his mouth as he whimpered drinking it.

"There you go, come on, let's get you up to bed than," I said as he looked up at me with big glossy green eyes. I smiled sadly down on him as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, I held him tighter before clicking my fingers as he changed into his blue Pj's.

"You always knew how to make me feel better," I said as he simpered as I walked out and turned to my left going upstairs towards his bedroom.

I turned the dial on his mobile as it began playing a familiar tune, Alex looked up at me pleadingly as I placed him in his cot, tucking him in, and he began to simper at me.

"Fine! Jeez you're a hard one to please," I said turning off the mobile as I picked him up walking over to the stereo and turning it on changing it to the right track as came on and the light piano notes started playing as I hummed to the tune, sitting down in the rocking chair Alex cradled in my arms as I rocked us gently to the beat.

"_I will rock you like a baby, like a cradle in my arms, I will keep you safe from danger, shelter you from harm, there will never be another mother treat you like I do, we can drift into forever on a love that's made for two, don't you ever say this love's not special, don't you ever it's not essential_," I stood up as Alex slowly closed his eyes as I looked at all the photos lining the shelf wall. I picked one up smiling down on Alex as I heard his suckling, humming some parts of it.

"_I was only thinking of you, hoping you were thinking of me, two hearts beating just like one against the world, baby, I am always dreaming of you, hoping you are dreaming off me_,_ I could never live one day without your love,_" I sung as I placed Alex back in the crib his bottle almost empty. I smiled as he finished suckling on the bottle as I hummed the tune to him. I picked up his binkie, pulling out the bottle and placing it in his mouth as he suckled it, smiling in his sleep. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, tucking him in again as I hummed the song, as he snuggled into his teddy. I walked away still humming the tune as I grabbed the baby monitors switching them on as I placed one beside the cot as I stopped humming, he began to whimper in his sleep as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," I whispered, brushing away some off his jet black messy hair.

"_I was only, I was only thinking of you...I was only, I was only, I was only thinking…of you baby,_" I finished as the song ended, I clicked the button as the stereo turned off and I could hear Alex sleeping peacefully. I sighed, clutching the other wrist baby monitor around my wrist, taking one last look at him before turning to leave.

"Hey," I looked up and saw Harry leaning against the doorframe; I brushed a piece of hair behind my hair.

"Hey," I answered looking up into his smiling face; I smiled back at him before hearing Charlotte's laughter downstairs. I shook my head looking determinedly at the floor.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and fix something up for myself," I said as I walked past brushing shoulders with him only to have his hand grab my wrist. I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"I don't love her," He said looking at me. I felt flashes going off in my memory and smiled weakly up at him.

"Why are you telling me this? We're just _friends_ aren't we?" I asked, a sparkle twinkling in my eye, I saw him open his mouth and close it again, I smirked rolling my eyes as I left him standing there as I walked down the hall and downstairs. I waved carelessly at everyone as I walked into the kitchen, as I fixed myself up a sandwich. I smiled lodging an olive on a toothpick and shoving it on the sandwich as I sat down at the small table pouring myself a glass of OJ. I pulled the sandwich towards me only to hear footsteps. I looked up smiling as Hermione took the seat next to me. She pulled an empty glass towards her from the tray and poured herself a glass.

"I'm assuming everyone's finished?" I asked as she nodded, I clicked my fingers distinctly hearing Ron groan. I sniggered before seeing Hermione's piercing gaze.

"So…how've you been?" She asked, as she smiled at me sipping her glass of OJ. I sighed, before biting into my sandwich.

"Fine, nothing better, nothing worser," I said as I chewed happily on the sandwich as Ron, my dad, Harry and…Charlotte. I felt my smile falter but quickly put it back on as everyone grabbed a seat or leant against something as we talked…small talk mainly avoiding all conversation about what we are doing now as I finished my meal and drink. I got up placing them in my flashy chrome coloured dishwasher, as I flicked the button.

"Well…it's been a pleasure seeing you…ah? Kaylee? But Harry and me must be off…right Harry? Why are you shaking your head?" She asked looking at Harry with pleading eyes; I looked at the ceiling smiling to myself. 'Schadenfreude anyone?'

"Well, I suppose I better be off too than, I got another mission tomorrow," Dad said looking at me, I walked him to the door as Hermione and Ron followed suit. I hugged my dad kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll owl you tomorrow, I want to catch up," I said as he kissed me on the cheek before apparating away. I saw a camera go off, and closed the door looking sheepishly at Hermione and Ron.

"You should floo back…too many people out," I said as they nodded and we proceeded to my fireplace, railed tastefully as to not let Alex wander in. I clicked my fingers as the flames roared; I reached up onto the ledge grabbing some floo powder tossing it in as I turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I'll see you round sometime," I said hugging Ron and than Hermione.

"We'll owl you soon," Hermione said looking at me; I shook my head clicking my fingers handing her a card.

"Owl me at this address, that way I'll actually get it, I have a phoney address, that one is my real one," I said as Hermione nodded.

"You sure went out of your way to make sure Harry didn't reach you," Ron chuckled, as Hermione elbowed him. I laughed lightly.

"That _totally_ wasn't the reason, but I'm sure Hermione will figure out in no time," I said pushing her into Ron as I pushed them into the flames, chucking in some floo powder yelling "Ron's house," I sighed turning around only to see Harry and Charlotte looking at me quizzically. Harry looking more so intrigued. I put a smile on my face and ushered them into the fireplace.

"I'll see you guys, around…maybe," I said whispering the last word. I looked up and saw Harry looking at me almost pleadingly. I tilted my head to the side before glancing at Charlotte.

"Oh, I knew, I knew your face! You're the girl on last month's issue of SEAM," She said pointing at me, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a quill and parchment as Harry looked at me with wide eyes. I grabbed a handful of powder and tossed it in the flames sending them home. I sighed in horror. Before feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned around in fighting stance only to see Gregoria and Draco.

"You're so screwed," Draco said, I rolled my eyes at him before straightening out my dress as I slipped off my shoes hanging them on my fingers as I began to walk away.

"I guess you want to stay the night?" I asked, as I walked into the kitchen getting myself some sleeping potion and a glass of water.

"Yeah, I guess I'm taking my old room?" Draco said as I nodded guzzling the water and taking a quick sip of the potion. I felt my eyes get heavy as I trudged upstairs, Draco and Gregoria walking beside me before turning off towards the end. I sighed as I clicked my fingers tiredly as the clicks of my door unlocking and opening sounded through the hall. I padded into my room tossing my heels at my closet door and clicking myself into my Pj's. I fell face first onto my bed. I flipped open the covers lazily as I slipped into it, flicking on one of the other baby monitors as I took the wrist one off. I closed my eyes tiredly 'He has a girlfriend?…'

I awoke in the morning to hear banging on the door; I wiped my eyes tiredly as make up smeared on my hand. I shook my head and clicked my fingers, as my face felt clean. I padded over to the door, pulling it open to see Draco holding Alex on his hip.

"I've got to go now, so have fun on your day off," He said passing Alex to me who began playing with my hair as Draco leaned forward and kissed me on both cheeks before I heard the front door close. I sighed as Alex pinched my nose, I smirked and placed him in the playpen, as he was already dressed and ready, he immediately rushed up to one of his musical toys pressing the buttons annoyingly. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower as I grabbed some clothes in my closet. I sighed comfy in my jeans and light green t-shirt. I put on some lip balm and some eyeliner before going up to Alex.

"So, How does going to the park sound?" I asked, as he clapped his hands excitedly. I clicked my fingers a basket on one arm as I picked Alex up in the other.

"Think Hermione will want to come?" I asked, as Alex giggled excitedly. I closed my eyes as Alex done the same, holding my neck tightly. I opened my eyes and saw bushy hair. Alex let out a giggle, I looked over her shoulder and saw Ron look up, I smiled waving as Hermione looked up confusedly.

"Boo!" I said as Hermione screamed running over to Ron who laughed at her, she turned around and saw me as Alex clapped his hands excitedly.

"You scared the bajeebers out of me!" She said clutching her chest as I placed the basket on the table, clicking my fingers as Ron smiled thankfully, before going over to the table and eating his breakfast.

"I got a day off, come on a picnic with me," I asked pleadingly as Hermione cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Will you tell me everything since your birth?" She asked, I looked at her sceptically before sighing

"I'll even tell you what happened the night I left Harry, even the sweet and passionate tantric sex we had," I said laughing as Ron looked at me with wide eyes, as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Ron asked, I sat down at the table throwing a piece of bacon at him.

"No, I was pregnant, not a prostitute!" I said indignantly before the clock chimed 8.30am.

"Oh gosh, I've got to go, got work and all," Ron said pecking Hermione on the lip, kissing me on the cheek and patting Alex on the head (resulting in Alex blowing a raspberry at him) as he left.

"Well, shall we be off than?" I asked, as Hermione rolled her eyes. I handed her the basket as she fuzzed Alex's hair, he giggled at her. I smiled down on the scene before her eyes shot up at mine catching me off guard.

"So let's get going, I'm dying to hear your excuse for breaking my best friends heart?" She asked smiling at me; I smiled sheepishly as Alex giggled at my discomfort.

"Well let's get going than," She said looping her arm through mine as my eyes went blurry. I blinked my eyes as Alex began frantically trying to get out of my arms. I looked around and sighed.

"This park is like a block away from my house, I should've owled to meet you here," I said as Hermione rolled her eyes. I placed Alex down as he ran over and played around introducing himself to some of my neighbours' kids.

"So let's hear your story," Hermione said to me, bringing me out of my intent stare. I shook my head clicking my fingers reaching into the basket. I pulled out a comfy red and white checker blanket and laid it out as we sat down underneath a nearby tree beside a lake/pond. I grabbed some bread tossing bits in thinking of a way to explain to Hermione.

"Let's start with the day you left. Where did you go and how?" Hermione asked lightly, as I sighed picking at the bread.

"Well, initially I wanted to leave at 1.30am but Harry was still awake, so I left at about 2.15am before my dad got up at 3 for his night time glass of milk…um anyway, after I was ready I left to an apartment I hired for the next few months…um it was in some place called…_Limu-acicio _I got there via muggle transportation, flooing made me gassy and Apparation made Alex squirmy, a cab seemed more appropriate, than I went to a special entrance via Diagon Alley," I said as Hermione nodded, I threw some more bread crumbs into the pond as some ducks came over.

"That explains _when_ you left, it doesn't explain why…?" Hermione asked, I gulped glancing over at Alex as the memory flashed through my mind.

"_I've got to go pee," I said smiling sheepishly as Sean and Ron rolled their eyes. I padded down the hall only to hear Harry talking heatedly. I leaned against the wall beside the door listening intently._

"_But Professor! I can't just leave Kimmy…I'm the father, I have to be here when she conceives our baby!" Harry cried angrily._

"_Mister Potter, I know this is hard for you, but you have to make a choice, as I know you will very much so, like to be here for all the doctor check ups and when she conceives and the shopping for things etc. But you can't just leave school on certain days, you'd be missing out on too much class, I am sorry Mister Potter, but you'll have to make a choice," Professor Dumbledore said sadly._

"_Well, this will only happen once in a life time, my own child…I'll-I'll leave school. I have to take responsibility for this baby," Harry stated. I gasped slapping a hand to my mouth as I heard footsteps coming towards the door._

"_Mister Potter, I beg you to reconsider the choice, you've got a week before I come back for your answer," He said walking towards the door. I quickly waddled down the hall. I pushed open the bathroom door as I heard the door they were in open. I closed the bathroom door and went loo. I sat on the toilet thinking._

'_Harry isn't going to school because of me? He has to go to school, he just has to…' I finished up and began washing my hands._

'Maybe if…oh, I don't know…but than he would go…because I wouldn't be there,' I dried my hands and walked out of the bathroom.

"I left cause I wanted Harry to finish school, I-I…I heard him talking to Dumbledore about it and figured…well I figured if I left he'd go back to school-and he did! Didn't he?" I asked looking at her. She nodded her head as I looked down at my fingers before throwing in some more breadcrumbs as I saw more birds flock over to us.

"I thought so…well anyway, how was birth? Who was there? Why didn't you tell Harry? I mean I got an automated owl because I'm godmother, I get them every birthday, (by the way thanks) and wondered why you didn't notify Harry?" she asked placing a hand on mine as I looked away.

"I…just couldn't 'Mione, I didn't know what to say, 'oh yeah, I'm giving birth to our love child want to come?' or 'Hm, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up with me for coffee so we can talk about your kid, that I conveniently left out of your life?'…I'm sure he would've taken that just fine," I said sarcastically as I saw something flit across Hermione's features.

"You know he doesn't love Charlotte right?" She asked, I rolled my eyes 'I saw this coming'

"Yeah, he told me last night, but why should that matter to me, I have everything I need, my baby and me, that's all I need," I stated as Hermione looked at me sceptically.

"I don't believe you, but I'll let you keep believing that," Hermione said looking at me, I looked at her pointedly before sighing.

"Okay, so I do get lonely sometimes, no biggy, Alex is a handful, I barely have time for a relationship, plus who in the world wants a single mum?" I asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You keep believing that," Hermione said looking around as she pointed her wand at the basket pulling out a book.

"Anyway, let's hear about this famous job of yours, PhD in psychology and most sought after sexoligist?" Hermione asked, I looked at her with wide eyes before she laughed at me. I rolled my eyes as we began catching up about our past in a happier tense.

"So Ron is now working in the ministry? Never thought of Ron as a paper work kind of guy, he seems more of a how'd you say? A more hand's on guy, I remember him begging you to do his own essays and stuff, who would've ever thought he'd come to this," I said giggling to myself as Hermione giggled along with me.

"I missed this," I said as Hermione looked down on me from her book.

"I did too, Cho wasn't much of a good talker, she always mentioned Harry in some weird way, like 'Did you see that cool as spell, Harry done it in class,' prff! Someone say 'STALKER!'" Hermione said before I burst into laughter, as I peeped through the corner of my eye at my watch.

"Eesh it's already 12, it's time for Alex's lunch," I said standing up as I went over and picked Alex up, he clung to the bar's wailing.

"Wan say! WAN SAY!" He yelled, I sighed as the other parents looked on smiling at me. I left him there and sat down next to Hermione again.

"Guess he didn't want to come, maybe Ron can pry him off, he's coming over in half an hour, he works 6 days and gets off early on Saturdays," Hermione said as I smiled reaching into the basket pulling out all assorted dishes of food. I smiled as I pulled out the last thing. I undone the wrapper breaking off two giant bits handing one to Hermione as I lay on my back chewing it happily as I closed my eyes Hermione laughing at me.

"Oh the pleasures that Honeydukes stows upon me in their best ever custom made chocolate" I whispered as I opened an eye glancing at Hermione.

"You say its custom made? How is better than their other 'best' chocolate?" She asked looking at the piece as if it might suddenly disappear in her hand.

"Try it, only I get it made this way it just tastes sooo much better, they're thinking of making it for customers soon," I said as Hermione closed her eyes and lodged it in her mouth, closing her eyes. Her face suddenly softened as she gasped in delight.

"This stuff is magnificent!" She exclaimed breaking off some more from the block. I lay back down after she handed me another piece as I chewed on it happily before hearing the grass crunch as someone's footsteps neared.

"Hey, I got a surprise for Kimmy," Ron said, my eyes shot open as I smiled gleefully at him.

"I love surprises! What is it!" I asked excited, he glanced down at Hermione noticing the chocolate as he shook his head. I heard a crack and squealed excitedly. I wrapped my arms around him.

"What a _not _surprise!" I squealed as Harry hugged me confusedly.

"Uh? Your welcome?" He said leaning back and looking at me.

"Actually he's not the surprise-" Ron began, as I looked at him confusedly before hearing another crack.

"I am!" I turned my head and ran past Harry jumping into his arms squealing excitedly as I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek as he lifted me into the air spinning us around as I laughed playfully as he set me down.

"Kimmy! Gosh! You look amazing! Oh no! Did you lose the baby! I'm so, so sorry!" He said pulling me into a tight hug. I began laughing.

"Idiot, I was going to ask Ron to pry him off the jungle gym, he just doesn't want to eat lunch," I said as Sean smiled leaving me, to go in search of Alex. He ran up to a random kid prying him off the gym and running up to me.

"Is this the little rascal?" He asked as the child flailed his arms about crying, I watched shocked as a lady came up to him taking the baby and hitting him with her purse. I stifled a giggle before seeing Harry bend over and stand up with Alex in his arms.

"Dada?" He giggled as Harry tickled him, I smiled at the sight before I heard someone's stomach grumbling. I blinked stupidly as everyone looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down picking up a sandwich and smiling happily as everyone sat down around Hermione and me.

"Alex, come here bubby," I asked as Alex crawled out of Harry's lap into mine, I reached into the basket grabbing him a banana and a spoon. I scooped some into his mouth as he gurgled it in his mouth giggling at me as he placed a hand carelessly on my chest; I heard someone sigh and looked up.

"I wish I could do that," Sean said looking at me with a dazed expression, I looked at him confused before looking down and seeing Alex's hand squeezing my boob lightly, I shook my head flicking some banana at him.

"Here, let me do that," I looked up and saw Harry moving up to me. I looked at him shocked.

"Harry! You can't do that! What about Charlotte!" I said looking at him in shock he looked at me confusedly.

"What about Charlotte?" He asked dumbly. My jaw dropped open before I looked at him confusedly as he picked Alex up out of my lap as everyone looked at him surprised.

"You guys are disgusting," Harry said chuckling, taking the spoon and banana off me as he began scooping some out of the banana. I looked at him my jaw wide open before feeling a hand on my chin. I followed the arm and saw Hermione smirking. I poked the tongue at her before seeing the spoon nearing Alex's mouth as he giggled happily.

"NO!" I began leaning forward to stop him before Harry took the spoon out void of banana.

"See, who's a good boy eating his-ew." Harry began before Alex spat it at him; I suppressed a giggle as I heard Ron and Sean sniggering. I grabbed a napkin and began wiping the banana off his glasses.

"I tried to tell you," I said as I leaned forward wiping it out of his hair. I folded the tissue and licked the end as I wiped at Harry's cheek. I felt him looking at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's a new habit," I said turning the napkin over as I licked it wiping the corner of his lips.

"So, what have you girls been doing today?" Sean asked, as I turned my head to look at him, he cocked an eyebrow at me. I shook my head.

"Oh you know Sean, we thought we'd just have a quick make out session in broad daylight while my son plays in the playground merry metres away from us," I said as I picked up my sandwich biting into it happily.

"Wow, didn't know Hermione swinged that way," Sean said as I heard Ron cough and Harry snigger as he began trying to feed Alex again. I held the sandwich up to his mouth; he looked at me slowly before taking a bite as he went back to feeding Alex.

"You know, it's really nice out here," Hermione said as she leaned her back against Ron as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You bet it is, it costs me a fortune to live in privacy," I said as Harry and Sean looked at me quizzically.

"What do you do for a living?" Sean asked. I bit my bottom lip before answering.

"Isyolgitsandexogitsandabitofmirfllingandeffitingamagazineandfook," I murmured hiding myself in my sandwich as Hermione shook her head, smiling at me.

"Wow, all I got was magazine out of that, that's a new record for gibberish," Sean said as Ron and Harry nodded their heads, as I took another bite eating some more of the sandwich.

"So care to say it slower and in English?" Ron said looking at me pointedly. I looked up before pouring myself a glass of pumpkin juice and taking a sip.

"I'm a Psychologist, sexoligist and part time model, and editor of a magazine and author of a book," I said wiping my nose carelessly as I sipped my drink avoiding everyone's stares.

"I thought you were just a Psychologist and Sexoligist!" Hermione shrieked. I looked up as Alex giggled. I looked down at him frowning in Harry's lap.

"You little Schadenfreude," I said as he blinked his eyes innocently.

"Aren't you over worked?" Ron asked me. I shook my head.

"No, Draco makes sure I have Sunday off and I always plan around Alex," I said as Ron nodded his head.

"So Sexoligist huh? I bet you know some _moves_?" Sean said cocking an eyebrow at me as I blushed picking up my sandwich.

"It's a fairly new job on the market so I had to learn about sex…so I guess I know a bit of stuff…" I said, holding the sandwich in front of Harry as he slowly took a bite still looking at me intently.

"I was actually, wondering Hermione, if you could help me with editing for the next few weeks, I'm currently working on a new magazine so…what do you think?" I asked as Hermione looked at me shocked. Ron shook her lightly as she blinked at me stupidly.

"Um…sure?" Hermione said as Ron hugged her.

"Hermione you always said you wanted to edit something! This is like your dream!" Ron said as Hermione looked on shocked, I smiled at her.

"If you really want, I can sign you up for the position, cause my new magazine is going to be a handful," I said as Hermione smiled at me pulling me into a hug,

"You're the greatest person in the world!" She squealed as I laughed happily.

"I'd like to think I'm just a commoner thanks," I said shrugging my shoulders, as I stood up stretching my arms.

"Gosh! I need to do so more stretching, my muscles are tired," I said as I pulled my arms over my head stretching my arms.

"Let's dance!" I said looking excitedly at the four in front of me, they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Not now, I meant tonight! I know this great club, I got some VIP passes to it from one of my clients, um…it was in the daily prophet...Fleur? Flower? Fights? Oh that's right! It's called Fitz!" I said as Hermione looked at me in shock as the guys looked at me like I was crazy.

"That place is like for celebrities!" Hermione asked, I shrugged my shoulders, stretching my arms to either side.

"My bad, you want to come anyway?" I said shrugging my shoulders, Sean smiled up at me.

"You bet, I'm going! Hot celeb's are coming my way, oh yea!" He said. I rolled my eyes before a thought came to mind.

"Your single than?" I asked as everyone looked at me with wide eyes as a sparkle flit across my features.

"Depends who's asking?" Sean asked wriggling his eyebrows as everyone looked between us in shock.

"Well you see one of my friends, is single too…" I said as I looked carelessly at my fingers.

"Well if your _friend_ is hot, it's on, it's all on…" Sean said wiggling his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"I find that highly unattractive, but she'll meet you at the bar, everyone come over to my house at 8.30 tonight, Oh! I'm excited!" I said jumping up and down, before Sean stood up and grabbed my hands as we jumped up and down together.

"I bet it was the chocolate," Ron said, I stopped and looked at him. I knelt down and grabbed the chocolate pointing at the label.

"Excuse me Ron, but this chocolate is not that kind of chocolate, it raises endorphins faster, A.K.A makes you get turned on! Whoo! Beat that!" I said as Ron looked at me surprised.

"That would explain why it tastes more…uh pleasurable?" Hermione said holding her chin as Ron looked at her surprised. I let out a giggle before plopping down next to Harry.

"You can bring Charlotte if you like, I don't mind…not one bit," I said as he looked at me confusedly.

"She's gone back to Scotland, her mother's ill," Harry said as I looked down and saw Alex blinking more tiredly. I glanced at my watch and sighed my cheeks flushing slightly.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" Harry asked as I picked Alex up out of his lap arranging him in my lap. I lifted my t-shirt up as all the guys' eyes widened. I lifted down my right side of my bra as I situated Alex around my nipple. I smiled sheepishly as the guys stared with open jaws as Alex began suckling.

"Guys, you mind I'm breast feeding," I said as their eyes shot up to mine as I blushed, moving around getting comfy as Alex suckled his eyes beginning to close.

"Doesn't that feel weird?" Sean asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really, I'm a mom it comes quite naturally, and feels that way too," I said as I crossed my legs sitting down more comfortably as I glanced at my watch again.

"I should call up Draco, might be able to hook me up a dress with Giovanni," I said reaching into the basket as everyone finished eating. I pulled out my cellphone and flipped it open. I pressed redial and looked down at Alex happily as I listened to the dial tone, my blush subsiding. I clicked my fingers as all the plates shrunk and floated into the basket.

"Hello?" his voice answered.

"Hey Draco," I said as I heard someone giggling in the background.

"What's up? Planning some back together sex with Potter tonight? Want me to cancel all appointments tomorrow so you can have a over night orgy?" He asked, I blushed as Harry was looking at me intently.

"I should kill you right now if it weren't for me wanting you to call up Giovanni and get me a cocktail dress, I'm going to go with the gang to 'Fitz'" I said as Alex suckled more slowly as his eyes drooped closed.

"Well that's good, break up sex is always the best after a few drinks and dancing, I'll call up Giovanni and I'll come baby-sit with 'Ria tonight," He said, as I juggled Alex in my arms.

"Uh? Sure Draco, but no sex in my apartment, only I get to have sex in my apartment and we know how often that happens," I said as everyone looked at me with wide eyes, I rolled eyes as Alex squirmed in my arms.

"You know you should try that move with your hips, y'know how you do a figure eight, the one you taught 'Ria, god I want to know how you taught her but…you know the one where you-" He began.

"Draco! I am not doing that figure eight move with my hips on anyone tonight!" I squealed, Alex began to whimper and I brought my voice down to a whisper.

"God, I keep forgetting," I said as Draco laughed at me on the other end as someone giggled in the background again "Well don't forget, to get my ride ready, get Howard to come round too," I said fiddling with Alex's hair. I lodged the phone between my shoulder and ear as I took my boob out of his mouth, my bra slipping over, I clicked him a pacifier, placing it in his mouth as I pulled my top down.

"Breast feeding again?" Draco asked.

"Huh? Oh yea. Yeah, sorry, I better go, having a picnic with everyone, want me to say anything…nice would be good?" I asked.

"Tell Potter, the hip move will send him through the roof and to ask you to-" Draco began.

"BYE. Draco," I said hanging up; I slipped the phone into the basket as I looked around at everyone.

"So what's this figure eight move?" Sean asked curiously. I rolled my eyes as I wriggled in my seat trying to get comfy again.

"While, the move itself is quite easy to show, I normally demonstrate with someone to show how to do it," I said as Sean's eyes widened a cheesy grin on his lips.

"Please?" He asked. I shook my head my arms getting tired.

"I ain't showing you, cause its weird having to gyrate my hips for show, I have enough trouble showing people with Draco," I said as everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh this is only for my occasional classes, I need a partner and since I'm single, I bring in Draco, I dare say the class raises a few trousers," I said as Sean smirked.

"I should come in for your next partner," He said winking, I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see, depends on if I don't find another partner, not trying to sound vain or anything, but most of my other partners, have trouble keeping it down," I said as Sean looked at me as if straining to hear.

"Did you say trouble keeping it down?" Sean asked. I nodded lying Alex in my lap as I took my arms carefully out from underneath him shaking them a bit.

"My partner has to keep it down, look presentable and no offence, I think the class will get you in your jollies for a week, so…" I said as Sean sighed.

"You're probably right, I won't be able to control myself, Meow!" He said flicking his wrist in a clawing action. I giggled at him, before wriggling in my seat.

"Damn, he get's heavier every time I feed him," I said looking down on Alex's smiling face.

"I'll hold him," Harry said. I smiled thankfully as I picked Alex up carefully placing him in Harry's lap, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"He looks just like you but smaller…and cuter," I said as Harry looked at me cocking an eyebrow.

"Smaller. Yes. Cuter? No, I'm the original, you can't get any cuter than that." Harry said smiling at me. I pinched his cheeks.

"You keep thinking that sweetie," I said as he gave me a half smile.

"So? Dancing tonight? Do we have to dance?" Ron asked, I smiled poking the tongue at him.

"You can just watch me shake my thang on the dance floor with Hermione, might teach you my special move Hermione," I said looking at Hermione; she looked at me surprised as Ron nodded his head. Hermione slapped him on the arm playfully.

"So, what's the time?" Harry asked. I looked down at my watch.

"Time for me to be lazy and watch the clouds go by and watch the sun set," I said leaning back and looking at the sky. I saw a cloud shaped like a lightning bolt and glanced at Harry.

"What?" He asked, looking back at me. I smiled before looking back up at the sky as I grabbed some chocolate off Hermione and took a bite. I bit my lip in ecstasy.

"Nothing," I muttered as everyone began having a light conversation. I closed my eyes drowning myself into my own little world as I lay comfortably on the blanket as the sun beamed brightly down on me a smile splayed across my lips.

AN: Somebody please review this? Please….


	3. Who drugged the conservatives?

Torn but repairable 3

"Kimmy?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly looking up at who ever I was leaning on.

"Arck!" I yelled, seeing Harry's glittering eyes in front of me.

"Have a good nap?" He asked smiling quietly as I looked around and saw Sean playing with Alex as they were feeding ducks and Hermione and Ron taking a nap.

"Um yeah? What's the time?" I said sitting up, and tensing as I noticed my head had been on Harry's lap.

"It's almost 5," He said as he shifted in his seat. I rubbed my eyes before yawning as he woke up Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione can you try that move Kimmy showed you? Yeah…that one…" Ron grumbled in his sleep, I suppressed a giggle as Hermione blushed a deep crimson.

"Huh? Oh…sorry?" Ron said sheepishly as he rubbed his eyes. I heard Alex squeal and looked up. I sighed seeing Sean attempting to throw him in the pond. I smiled at Harry before standing up and going over to the two.

"Mama!" Alex squealed reaching for me as Sean chuckled at Alex's pathetic attempts to get to me.

"Sean?" I said cocking an eyebrow at him as he slowly handed Alex to me who clung to me tightly before turning to Sean blowing a raspberry at him. Sean smiled before lunging at him; I turned my shoulder blocking him.

"Harry!" My head snapped around and I saw a familiar looking girl rush up to Harry. I smiled at Alex and put him on the ground as he giggled waddling over to Harry.

"Kimmy?" Sean asked a smile on his lips, I shrugged carelessly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked over to them.

"OH my god! What is that!" The girl shrieked as Harry picked him up. I stormed out of Sean's grasp as Alex began crying. I walked over to Harry and looked at Alex kissing him on the cheek as Harry rocked him in his arms.

"Kimmy!" I turned around and looked at her shocked, before I frowned, my eye twitched as I glared at her.

"Hello Cho," I said as she looked at me flabbergasted.

"I'm guessing this is my uh? Nephew…?" She asked, I rolled my eyes as Harry held me back. I looked at him pleadingly; he shook his head as Alex gurgled at Cho angrily.

"Yes, he is. This is Harry Alexander James-" I began.

"Well who's the lucky fellow? Hm? Who's the dad?" She asked, I looked up at Harry.

"He's Harry and my love child," I said turning to Cho a smirk playing along my lips, as she looked at me her jaw open.

"Oh. Well…are you two getting married?" Cho asked batting her eyelashes at Harry.

"Well we're not-" Harry began. I held my hand over his mouth smiling sheepishly at Cho.

"-Getting married till Alex can walk properly and be ring bearer," I said as Harry looked at me questioningly. "Right sweetie?" I finished kissing him on the cheek; he looked at me confusedly before realisation dawned on him. He wrapped his other arm around my waist pulling me to him as Alex cooed happily at us.

"Of course honey," Harry said kissing me on the forehead as I blushed. Alex clapped his hands gleefully.

"Oh, well congratulations…I think?" Cho said eying Harry; he pulled me closer to him kissing the top of my head as I tightened my grip around his waist.

"Harry sweetie, we've got to go and have some tea before Draco comes over to baby-sit, are you coming tonight?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't _Aunt_ Charlotte wants me to call her tonight…but I'll be thinking of you every second," He said glancing at Cho before handing me Alex.

"Well I best be off than, I'll see you later tonight," He said beginning to lean down I felt my heart racing as his lips touched lightly down on mine as I slowly kissed him back. He leaned back smiling before he walked away to the safe apparating area.

"Well, I'm going to go, owl me sometime?" Cho said kissing me on both cheeks as I nodded as she turned and left. I waved at her gritting my teeth "Not in hell…" I muttered as Alex giggled.

"Hermione?" I called, she ducked out from behind a tree sniggering, Ron next to her.

"What's so funny?" I asked walking up to her as Alex squirmed in my arms. I put him down as he ran over to Sean.

"We saw you kiss Harry…and you liked it…" Ron said sniggering as Hermione giggled. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Did not. It was a mutually friends thing, want me to try on Ron?" I asked, Hermione shook her head as Sean stepped in pointing at himself.

"Look I'll prove it wasn't anything," I went up to Sean and pecked him on the lips.

"See? Nothing," I said as Hermione and Ron laughed freely.

"Kimmy your so in denial." Hermione said leaning against Ron. I tried to hide my smile failing abysmally.

"Well, I'm going home to fix up some dinner tonight, I'll see you guys at 8.30pm, dress appropriately…actually Hermione just come over to my house with me and we can do a little girly thing," I said as she looked at me with furrowed brows.

"A girly thing? What does that involve?" She asked, I waving my hand at her.

"Oh you know, we'll do hair, nails, and I can lend you a dress, I'm bound to have a bazillion spare and than when everyone arrives we'll be like…swish!…hot!" I said waving my hand as if I'd done a spell on her,

"Swish? Hot?" She asked, I grabbed her hand pulling her away from Ron.

"Order take out tonight Ron, because your girl ain't coming home tonight and when she does, you'll want to rip her clothes off," I said as Hermione looked at me with wide eyes as glee flitted across Ron's face.

"Alex!" I called; Sean picked him up and handed him to me. I kissed Sean on both cheeks and waved flirtingly at Ron.

"We'll see you guys later tonight," I said grabbing Hermione's hand and apparating back to the apartment.

We landed in the living room. I placed Alex in the playpen, putting a lock on it as I let go of Hermione's hand and turned up the stereo.

I picked up my phone dialling up the familiar number "Hey girl? Yeah, come over tonight, bring a set of clothes to help me and my friend out for a party tonight, yea I got you a date, okay, see ya later," I hung up smiling at Hermione. I heard a crack and smiled as I saw Draco looking adoringly at 'Ria.

"Yello, Draco," I said smiling as he turned around, before seeing Hermione and glancing at me.

"Girl thing and want me to look after Alex right?" He asked, I nodded pointing at the playpen as I saw Alex dancing to the tunes.

I heard a crack and squealed; kissing the familiar blonde on both cheeks "Hermione-Peaches, Peaches- Hermione? Good? Were good, Let's go," I grabbed both their hands pulling them upstairs. I unlocked my door carelessly pulling them into the room. I looked at my bed and saw a bag with a small note on it.

"Peaches, do Hermione a favour and find her something to make her boyfriend, drool," I said gesturing the closet as she nodded and ran into my closet as I read the note.

'The dress is a very soft gold, should complement you perfectly. Come visit sometime, I'm thinking of creating a new kids collection, I want Alexander to model…the little angel, love 'Vanni,' I smirked as Hermione sat down on the bed. I heard my clothes hangers being pushed around and smiled.

"Peaches is my stylist, she'll find you something fantastic in my wardrobe," I said as Hermione looked at me worriedly.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea-" She began.

"-BINGO!" Peaches yelled running out with a black dress, I fingered the fabric smiling at Hermione, 'Perfect,'

"This is perfect for you Hermione, it'll totally wow Ron," I said as she looked at me worriedly.

"It's a little revealing ain't it?" She asked, I rolled my eyes and glanced at Peaches.

"Little is more, I guess, but don't worry this is very party-girl-gone-clean, very in," Peaches said as Hermione looked on worriedly. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock.

"Well it is currently 6, I'll get dinner started now, well Peaches works on you 'Mione, I'll get ready last, so you two can eat while I prep, now go take a shower, Hermione can take my room, Peaches you can take the room across from mine," I said nodding at them as I turned to leave.

"Towels are in the cupboard feel free to use anything, I'll just buy some more if you break it," I said turning around and leaving the two. I walked downstairs into the kitchen getting dinner ready. I heard footsteps and looked around.

"You really got to stop that 'Ria," I said as she smiled dragging Draco and Alex in behind her.

"Well, I was hungry what are you making, please don't say Italian," She said looking at me as I tossed some carrots into a pot of boiling water.

"I'm just making some boiled vegetables and a side of grilled chicken, hint of lemon and chives," I said placing some more vegetables into the pot, I magicked some chicken onto the grill as the two sat down.

"So, how was your day today?" Ria asked, I smiled grabbing some plates as I grabbed some tongs, placing some vegetables on each of the plates.

"Oh you know, pleasant, just a catch up in the park…oh yeah, guess who I saw today?" I said as Draco glanced at Ria.

"Who?" He asked, as I turned the chicken and wiped the rims of all the plates.

"I saw Sean. Remember Sean Diggory? Oh yeah…and Cho," I muttered as I placed the chicken on each of the plates.

"Wait? Did you say Cho? As in Cho Chang, your cousin who almost killed you at camp?" Draco asked, I frowned as I grabbed some lemons slicing them into quarters angrily.

"Yeah…she just turned up at the park to see Harry…planned I bet, I got rid of her by telling her Harry and me were engaged…ah…priceless," I sighed as I placed some chives expertly on the chicken tossing some lemon quarters on the side of the dish. I handed two plates to Draco and handed them both some cutlery.

"So, you said you were Harry's fiancé? How did he react?" Ria asked, I smiled remembering the kiss.

"A little surprised but he played along," I said as I poured them a glass of white wine each.

"I bet he kissed you," Draco said, I looked up at him surprised a blush running along my cheeks as his familiar smirk crossed his lips "Yep, he did," He finished.

"I'm going to need your manly opinion on us when we're all dressed later, don't mind do you Ria?" I asked turning to Gregoria, she smiled nodding as Draco glared.

"Why didn't you ask me?" He asked lodging some chicken in his mouth as I handed Alex a carrot stick.

"Because, you would get in trouble with Ria if you said the truth," I said levitating the other plates into the air.

"No I-okay yes I would," Draco began as he shrunk under Ria's look; I smirked as I grabbed the bottle of white wine and a few glasses. I clicked my fingers as the plates followed me obediently upstairs and into my room. I clicked my fingers as a small table and makeshift chairs appeared to my left. I waved my hand as the plates landed lightly on the table. Hermione and Peaches sat down eating happily, in some bathrobes.

"Thanks Kimmy," Hermione said as she picked up her knife and fork digging in. I smiled sitting down.

"Damn I love your chicken," Peaches said as we all began eating. I glanced at the clock '7.15 already?'

"I'll take a shower while you do Hermione's and your make up, I got mine all sorted," I said as Peaches nodded and we began eating more quickly. I poured everyone a glass of wine, sipping mine carefully. I conjured a pitcher of water and drank a glass after I finished the glass of wine.

"Kimmy?" I looked up lodging a carrot in my mouth before I looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Well, everyone has someone to go with…apart from Harry…I was wondering-" She began. I held a hand up.

"He's dating someone already, I just don't do that, it's not in my books so don't bother finishing the sentence," I said as Peaches and Hermione shared a smile. I looked between them questioningly.

"Okay, so would you go out with Harry if he were…hypothetically single?" Peaches asked.

"I suppose? Why not…if he's interested, sure…why do you ask?" I asked, finishing my chicken.

"Nothing just wondering," Peaches answered looking down at her plate, I glanced at Hermione as she looked down as well. I stood up looking between the two sceptically.

"I'm going to take a shower, when I get out, get rid of the notion I know you two are pondering," I said moving out of my seat. I walked into the closet picking out some cute ribbon strapped heels; I placed them in the box, grabbing the bag on my bed as I walked into the bathroom. I placed all the things on the bench under the towel rack as I turned on the shower. I flicked on the stereo and began peeling off my clothes.

"_Everything I want, you got it, And I must admit that I'm excited, That girl ain't right for you, See I'm the type for you, And what I'd like to do is chill...Feel me?" _The stereo sang aloud, I tossed my clothes in the laundry basket as I stepped into the jet of hot water. I began washing my hair with shampoo and conditioner.

"_I don't care about them other chicks, I wanna be the one only one that can get close to you, I don't care about them other chicks, Cause they ain't gonna do all the things Ima do for you, I don't care who you dealing with, just wanna know that you find a  
girl goin' be down for you, So forget about them other chicks, Just forget about them other chicks._" I began scrubbing my body and done the shaving charm and I quickly finished washing up, I turned the water off as I climbed out wrapping a towel around me I walked up to the counter, flossing and brushing my teeth as the next song came on; I smiled at myself in the mirror singing along to the song.

"_You found me, When no one else was lookin' How did you know just where I would be, Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion, The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what nobody could see, You found me, You found me,_" I sung as I clicked my fingers drying myself, I grabbed my shimmer body lotion rubbing it over myself as I danced around to the song.

"_You broke through All of my confusion, The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what nobody could see, The good and the bad, And the things in between You found me, You found me…_" I sung as I slipped into some appropriate underwear. I zipped open the bag and smiled at the dress. I delicately pulled the dress out of the bag.

"YO! Kimmy! It's eight? Are you done yet!" Peaches, yelled. I smiled at the dress.

"Give me a second," I yelled back as I heard her storm. I slipped into the dress and grabbed the box with my shoes. I wrapped one of spare bathrobes around me carefully as I walked out my hair dripping slightly.

"Come on, take a seat and let's work on you," Peaches said pulling me over to one of my chair poufs. I closed my eyes while sitting down.

"The dress is light gold work your magic," I said closing my eyes. I felt her applying some moisturiser as I opened my shoebox pulling out the shoes.

"Hermione?" I called, I heard rustling.

"Yea?" she called from the bed by the sounds of it.

"Are you ready?" I asked, as I undone the ribbon clasps on the shoes.

"Yup, I'm a little worried, I feel so…different," She said uneasily as I smiled, Peaches doing my eye make up.

"You're suppose to feel pretty, but I guess different is a start," I said as Peaches began doing my hair.

"Well what are you going on about? Five minutes and your not even ready-done!" Peaches said as I opened my eyes smiling, I rustled through my jewellery box and found some cute chandelier earrings and a silver teardrop necklace. I placed them on and began putting on my shoes. I tied a little bow to finish it just above my ankles. I smiled standing up. I glanced at Hermione as my jaw dropped open.

"Damn girl, you need to dress up more," I said as I stared at her. She was wearing a black embroidered chiffon halter neck dress. It fell just above her knees as she wore some cute black-strapped heels from my closet and some cute black earrings to top it. I smiled at her, as she looked at me worriedly.

"You look fantastic," I said as she smiled weakly at me. I glanced at Peaches, I looked at her something was missing, and I walked into my closet and pulled out a jewelled light blue scarf. I came out and wrapped it around her neck. I smiled pulling a thumbs up.

She was wearing a simple light blue spaghetti strapped dress, it was cut on a diagonal, finishing just above her knee on the right and cut up dangerously close to exposure on her left. I smiled at her as she looked down at my attire.

"Well Kimmy? Go get ready; they're going to be here-" Peaches began.

"How bout-Wow!" Sean said entering into my room. I smiled as everyone looked at each other and back to me.

"Hermione! You look amazing!" Ron said striding up to her and kissing her on the cheek as she blushed, wearing simple navy slacks and a loose dark red button up.

"Well…thanks?" Hermione said blushing as Ron kissed her on the lips sweetly.

"Well who is this lovely lady?" Sean asked, I looked at the two and smiled.

"Peaches that is Sean, Ron and Harry," I said pointing at everyone as Sean kissed her hand. She blushed and I smiled at her winking as she smiled widely at me.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Sean asked looking at me; I picked up my purse lodging my wand in it as I looked at everyone grabbing my coat.

"Your not going like that, are you Kimmy?" Peaches asked. I smiled cocking an eyebrow.

"It could be the next phase? You know terry cloth?" I said dragging the robe higher up my thigh sexily as Peaches shook her head.

"Come on, go get dressed we can wait," Peaches said as everyone made to sit down.

"Excuse me I am ready," I said looking at her smiling, I undone the robe as everyone looked at me shocked turning away, I rolled my eyes slipping out of the robe placing it on the back of a chair.

I heard a low whistle and looked over at the door "Damn, I'd bang you any day," I smiled at Draco, winking at him as everyone opened his or her eyes.

"Thanks Draco," I said looking at him as everyone looked at him before turning back to me.

"At least we know why she's a model," Sean gulped as he looked down at me.

"Definitely," Hermione said as I leaned on one hip, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I should've known, you and your damned entrances," Peaches said as Ron cleared his throat and I walked over to the mirror, leaning in to look at my lipstick.

"You look amazing," Harry said, I looked at him through the mirror curiously as a smile played along my lips. I was wearing a gold satin dress; it tied along the sides from my hips upwards on both sides. It fell mid thigh and held tight in all right places. It had two thin straps on both my shoulders, my earrings and necklace balancing it out perfectly. It was also low cut on my back dipping to my mid back. I turned around the dress flaring around my thighs.

"Well, let's get going than," I said a smile playing along my lips; I glanced at the door and saw Alex reaching out for me tiredly in Ria's arms. I smiled sheepishly at everyone as I walked over and picked him up, I gestured for everyone to go downstairs as I carried Alex into his room.

"Mommy is going out tonight, so I want you to be a good boy for Uncle Draco okay?" I asked as I placed Alex in the crib, he nodded his head tiredly. I turned to leave but he started crying. I came back and looked at him.

"Alex, be a good boy okay, go to sleep," I cooed as I brushed some hair out of his face, his eyes dropping tiredly. I turned the mobile as a soft melody came on.

"_One day they'll come, one day you'll let go, one day they'll come back and let you know, one day you'll see, one day you'll grow, I'll be waiting for you my only one, I promise to love you so_," I sang as Alex finally fell to sleep. I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you baby," I said turning on the baby monitor before turning to leave.

"What song is that?" I looked up slightly shocked before smiling up at Harry shaking my head.

"I made that song for him, I wrote it when I was waiting for him in the hospital bed," I said as Harry frowned. I lifted his chin up so he looked up into my eyes.

"Don't blame yourself, for something I done," I said before smiling and grabbing his hand pulling him downstairs.

"Turn on the baby monitor, he still gets up at 11.30 for a bottle," I said looking at Draco who nodded pulling Ria to him. I smiled at the small crowd before clicking my fingers as my purse shook a light blue before turning back to normal colour in my hands. I held it out to everyone.

"Grab hold, and let's go," I said as Harry came up beside me placing a finger on the purse, as everyone huddled in close.

"On the count of 3, one, two-"

"Use protection Potter, she's feisty!" Draco yelled I turned to look at him about to yell only for my vision of him blur as we landed on the soft red carpet, I felt cameras go off and smiled at them.

"Hi," I said waving as the cameras went off, I felt Harry's hand on my lower back and turned to him.

"Can we go in?" He asked, as Sean smirked in the spotlight, Peaches shaking her head. I glanced around and saw Hermione and Ron looking nervous. I grabbed Harry's arm pulling him along with Sean's collar. I stood in front of the huge burly looking bouncer as the line yelled angrily at me, I turned around and glared as the people looked on surprised. I turned back to the bouncer smiling politely.

"Name?" The one on the left asked, resembling Goyle.

"Kimmy Chang, I'm friends of Chantel and Louis," I said as he scanned down the list.

"Ah…Kimmy Chang…and 5 guests, hold on," He turned to look inside the club as if quickly counting. He nodded at the other bouncer who let us past.

"Thanks, Howie," I said tossing him and the other bouncer a few galleons, they winked as I walked in. I was met with loud music and people dancing raucously on the dance floor.

"So, Drink's anyone?" I asked, everyone nodded as we walked over to the bar. I bought everyone a drink and shot down the Firewhiskey. I looked at the dance floor the familiar sparkle flit across my eyes.

"Kimmy!" Someone yelled, I turned to my right, from the way we came in and smiled as the pair made their way over.

"Louis, Chantel, great bar!" I yelled as the lights reflected off the chrome bar. I looked around at the assorted black seats and reflective dance floor and lights.

"Thanks, it's been a little dull but I'm sure it will warm up, thanks for the publicity by the way, we really needed it, we even got the weird sisters to come play and a few DJ's using muggle stuff, it going well," Louis said as I smiled on.

"I guess this is your new guy huh?" Chantel asked looking at Harry. I waved my hand carelessly at her.

"In this kind of world I have a new guy every few minutes," I said as we shared a laugh the music blearing around us. I smiled at them.

"Hey I think I might go join the hustle, let's party huh?" I said looking at everyone; they all raised their glasses Hermione and Ron more confusedly. I kissed Louis and Chantel on both cheeks before diving into the ocean of dancers. I pulled Hermione along with me into the very middle as I began dancing, trying to get Hermione into it. She soon warmed up as we danced around to the music, people grinding against us.

I heard one of my favourite songs come on and smiled as the crowd yelled. I saw Ron and Harry trying to get through the crowd. I began grinding my hips as people began going wild around us. I felt a pair of hands on my waists and looked at the other random person smiling as we got into the song, I closed my eyes as I grinded my hips to the song singing along to the words, I glanced at Hermione and saw her nervously dancing with another guy. I smiled as I punched the air with the crowd, Hermione giggling at me. I smiled before the DJ's meshed the song, the crowd getting more louder, I smiled moving my hips in time with the beat getting really into it. I closed my eyes as I began getting more into the song as remembered the classic. I felt the hands removed from my waist and shrugged my shoulders only to feel a new pair of warm hands. I turned around and saw Sean. I smiled up at him sheepishly as I began to move to the beat, I turned to face him as we both moved to the song.

I grinded my hips in time with the beat as I saw Peaches coming up to us, she smiled as I winked. I grinded my hip more forcefully into Sean's catching him by surprise. I done a quick dance step so my back was turned to him as I bent over and seductively rolled back up, as people whistled. I glanced at Sean over my shoulder, before doing another quick move and moved my head by his ear.

"I knew you couldn't cope being a sex-ed partner," I said, as he looked at me appalled, I glanced downwards as he looked down and blushed. I stepped away from him and danced over to Hermione and Ron, I tapped her on the shoulder as she turned to me.

"What's up?" She yelled, I nodded at Sean who was blushing as Peaches danced with him.

"Not a very good dance partner," I replied over the blearing music a new song came on, I smiled as the crowd went ballistic. I twirled through the crowd a little bit away from Hermione as I began moving my hips to the song, remembering the moves perfectly from an old time play date. I rolled my eyes as I felt another pair of hands on my hips the song going through my head.

"She saying 'Come get me', so I got up and followed her to the floor she said 'baby let's go' and than I told her…yeah, yeah shorty get down loose and come and get me…" The music bleared. I felt the circle begin to close around us and turned around to the person, as I moved my hips seductively before gazing up into the person's eyes. I smiled as his emerald eyes sparkled down on mine.

"Having fun?" Harry asked, I smiled as my hands found their way around his neck.

"Oh you know it," I said as he pulled me close, the crowd pressing in on us as we began to dance to our own tune.

"Didn't know you could dance," I said looking up at him, our faces close enough so we could hear each other.

"Well, you learn new things over time," He said his breath tickling my ear. I smiled pulling him close.

"I've missed this," He whispered, I smiled nodding as the music began to quiet down around us.

"Okay, okay! Everyone having fun tonight?" The DJ called, everyone gave a yell as I looked up at the DJ centre stage. "We have a special request for a slow song, this one is dedicated to Kimmy Chang and Harry Potter, Jem – maybe I'm amazed," He yelled as everyone looked at Harry and me. I smiled sheepishly as I clung to Harry more tightly. "50 cent and Chingy up next," He yelled as the familiar song came on, the light guitar playing softly.

'_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time, maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you, maybe I'm amazed at the way you put me out of time, you hung me on a line, maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you _'

"I wonder who requested it?" I whispered as the crowd went silent everyone pairing off dancing to the soft beat.

"I don't know, but I bet anything it was Sean," Harry chuckled; I laughed lightly hiding my face in his shoulder, the words hitting a chord.

'Maybe I'm a girl maybe I'm the lonely girl who's in the middle of something least she doesn't really understand maybe I'm the girl maybe your the only man who could ever help me, baby won't you help me understand'

I felt Harry hug me tighter as I closed my eyes trying to fight the tears as we swayed to the beat. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Sean and Peaches looking at us. I looked at them glaring as they ran away through the crowd.

"It was definitely them," I said as I looked up at Harry, he looked down into my glazed over eyes.

"How so?" he asked. I nodded my head in the direction they went.

"They ran that way," I said as he chuckled, I closed my eyes taking in his captivating scent…chocolate cinnamon swirls.

'Maybe I'm amazed at the way your with me all the time, maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you, maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song, right me when I'm wrong, maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you'

"You still smell nice," I whispered as I felt him chuckle.

"You still smell nice too," He chuckled as I held him tighter to me. I glanced up into his eyes as I saw something familiar flit through them. I saw him begin to lean in, his eyes beginning to close. I felt myself as if automatically closing my eyes, as we met in the sweetest kiss, I felt my knees buckle as Harry held me to him.

I pulled him closer to me as one his hands went up my back holding me to him as the other held me up. I ran my fingers through his hair as his ran down my back sending shivers up my spine as I smiled into the kiss, I heard a very quiet 'Yes! We did it!' and my eyes snapped open. I turned to the source and saw Ron and Sean looking at me nervously, I looked at them in shock as Hermione and Peaches pulled them away. I turned back to Harry who was smiling down on me 'was this some elaborate plan nobody…I'm going to kill Hermione and Peaches…'

"I-uh?-this was-whoa! But-oh my-What about Charlotte?" I gasped as Harry smirked even more happily.

"What about Charlotte?" He said leaning down and pecking me on the lips, he leaned back looking at me, as I stared at him shocked.

"I broke up with her," He said, as I opened my mouth to say something, before closing it again. I took a deep breath and looked at him again.

"You going to say something?" He asked as I opened my mouth. I looked at him in shock before breaking into a smile.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I said before pulling him into another kiss, my body longing for his touch.

"We did it! We did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" I leaned back a goofy smile on my lips to see Ron, Hermione, Peaches and Sean doing a little victory dance. I looked up playfully at Harry before pushing him away lightly.

"Oh, Harry how could you? I never want to see you again!" I said as Hermione stopped causing Ron crashing into her as she stared at us in shock.

"I-uh? Kimmy?" Harry asked, I placed a hand dramatically on my forehead, leaning a hand on his chest.

"Harry we can't do this, what about the baby? He's not even actually yours…he's Draco's," I said beginning to walk away from the dance floor, Harry grabbed my wrist as he looked at me in shock.

"This isn't-Kimmy? Please tell me your joking?" Harry said as the gang ran up to us lining up behind him. I sighed aloud before jumping up and wrapping my legs around him as I kissed him the music blearing around us.

"I never get sick of doing that," I said as he shook his head laughing, before leaning in and kissing me again, I smiled looking at the gang and I glared.

"You could of just told me he was single, and than we wouldn't have to waste time," I said as Sean and Ron looked at me surprised.

"Say wha?" Harry asked looking at me shocked; I pulled him into a passionate kiss before looking up at him.

"What do you think Harry?" I asked, as his eyes widened as Sean gave a low whistle.

"Damn, there's a girl who knows what she wants," Sean said as Ron nodded. I looked at the two rolling my eyes.

"Hell, I know what I want, it's just a matter of making him work for it," I said cocking an eyebrow at Harry as I jumped off him and moved my way through the crowd smiling at him over my shoulder as I turned back to the people dancing weaving my way through people as I got into the middle dancing with the crowd.


	4. And i thought the lies had stopped

Torn but Repairable 4

I moved through the crowd with my natural born agility as I saw the gang tried to follow me through. I smiled to myself as I stepped onto one of the over crowded stages, I smirked as I saw Hermione point up at me the gang looking, I waved at them as I pushed my way through the crowd, I made my way to the DJ.

"Hey, Mack, mind if I?" I said gesturing the mike; he nodded as I grabbed the mike as it gave a loud shriek. The crowd groaning loudly, I giggled as people's head's snapped my way, I reached under the turntable and found a cordless mike and turned it on.

"Hello, Everyone having a blast?" I asked as everyone cheered happily as I weaved myself through the crowd on stage, until I got up onto centre stage platform, ducking the bouncer easily and I sat down on the lone bolted down chair, on the platform hovering over the crowd as guys hooted and whistled. I winked at Mack as he nodded and a new beat came on.

"So guys…want to see me sing and dance? Maybe a little performance?" I asked as the crowd jeered. I stood up and leaned over the railing at the crowd.

"Come on people, if you want me scream louder!" I said as the crowd yelled and screamed, I glanced at the smaller stages and saw Peaches expertly pushing her way through.

"Well, that's more like it…" I said smiling as a bouncer stood in front of the platform entrance so that the gang had to watch me. I smirked down on them.

"_See baby, I know you don't have your share of girls__I am more than confident that you won't ever have to search in these streets for affection__I got you_," I said waving at Harry; he smiled at me shaking his head before pointing at something, the bouncer stupidly looking as he ducked and ran up to me. I smiled up at him as the crowd wooed us, I smiled down on them as the girls shouted up at Harry. I swayed my hips to the beat.

"_What kind of girl ya like... I know my looks can be deceiving.__Tell me am I your type... My main goal is to please ya__what's on the schedule tonight... Am I the reason you'll be treating'__I hope you have an appetite, So tell me will you come and spend the night_" I sang as I grinded my hips into his as the crowd whooped, Harry smirked at me, as he placed his hands on my hips pulling me to him, he licked his lips leaning in only, as I turned my cheek as the guys hooted disapprovingly as Harry's lips met my cheek.  
"_My love is like...WO__My kiss is like...WO__My touch is like...WO__My sex is like...WO__  
__My ass is like...WO__My body's like...WO, And you're kissing' it, so what ya think of it?_," I sang as I danced around him teasingly as he looked at me smiling. I pushed him into the chair and danced around him a bit making the crowd yell.

"_When will you come through?... 'Cause I'll be waiting' up right here__Can you bring some Belvedere? So we can pop the cork and cheers"_ I sat down in his lap, grinding my hips into his as the guys hooted the girls, screaming._  
"__Please have no fear yeah... I just wanna love you right__I hope you have an appetite, So tell baby will you come and spend the night?_" I sang as I caught his lips in a quick kiss. I glanced at Mack as he smiled tossing Hermione and Peaches some mikes as well. Hermione looked horrified as Peaches smiled gleefully pulling Hermione up the ramp towards Harry and me.

"Take it for me Peaches!" I yelled, as Peaches began singing the chorus, Hermione slowly joining in. I smiled looking down at the crowd, smirking as glow sticks began lighting up.

"_Hold me like you never want to let go If you're liking' what you're tasting'... Baby let me know See if you're gonna love me, better love me strong 'Cause I want this love to last all night long,_" I said leaning into Harry as Peaches and Hermione done back up.

I leaned in closely almost brushing his lips with mine before standing up and sitting on the railing as I leaned over the crowd.

"Catch me!" I yelled, as I fell, I looked up at Harry's stricken face as I fell smiling as I levitated over the crowd. I slapped a guys' hand away as he reached for my butt.

"You touch it, I'll break it," I said as he withdrew his hand. I waved at Harry as he smirked shaking his head.

"Okay everyone, hope you had fun at The Fitz, the best dance party in town, 6 days a week, from 6 till morning," I said sitting up as my feet lightly touched the ground, I chucked the mike over the crowd as they screamed and jumped, Mack caught it expertly as I winked at Harry and them walking over to the bar. I saw Louis and Chantel laughing at me; I shrugged carelessly as I wrapped my arms around both their shoulders.

"Should've known you'd do that, we need stricter bouncers," Chantel said giggling at me.

"Hey, who can resist the girl's charm, she's amazing," Louis, said patting me on the back as I grabbed a Butterbeer that the barkeep handed me. I gulped it happily.

"You've got a point, apart from your young gent, he's definitely a _keeper_," Chantel said.

"Nope, he's a seeker," I said as the two laughed at me shaking their heads.

"Well, Thanks for everything Kimmy, that performance was sure to get front page on the Daily Prophet and the Weekly Wizarding Press," Louis said kissing me on the cheek, I smiled as Chantel looked between us cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh please Chantel, did you look at Harry? He's my starfish, my penguin, my…I'm just making it up now," I said as Chantel pointed at the barkeep, he took my empty bottle and laid out a line of shot glasses, I glanced at Chantel but she nodded at the shot glasses. I looked on confusedly as he poured 3 different drinks into the glasses and set it alight. I looked on worriedly as Chantel and Louis patted my back.

"You guys owe me a huge one if I get wasted," I said lifting up the first flaming glass. I blew it out and shot it back slamming the glass back down.

"Holy mother of-Was that some Firewhiskey creation!" I gasped; I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Harry smiling down on me.

"Whatcha drinking?" He asked kissing me lightly on my lips, my lips tingling from it.

"I have no idea? But it tastes fantastic," I said grabbing another shot glass, I blew out the flames on the other 4 shots, I tipped it as it burned my throat. I felt my body tingle and glanced at Chantel.

"You didn't…did you?" I asked, she touched her nose before grabbing Louis's hand as they sauntered off smiling.

"Yo' Hermione, Ron," I said handing them a shot glass. I handed the last one to Harry, they clinked glasses before throwing them back. I glanced as Hermione and Ron shot them back quickly Harry watching quizzically before downing his.

I saw Ron grab Hermione in a passionate kiss and my jaw dropped open before I felt Harry's lips on mine as I looked at him shocked though my lips kissed him back my body yearning for his touch, I pushed him off me as he looked at me through fogged up glasses, I nodded at Hermione and Ron and he turned around, he took off his glasses wiping them before putting them on and laughing.

"I should've seen this coming," I said as Harry pulled me to him, I cocked an eyebrow as Sean and Peaches came over giggling before catching sight of Hermione and Ron.

"Who drugged the conservatives?" Peaches asked, I tapped my nose as I placed a hand around Harry's waist. I looked over his shoulder before my eyes widened.

"What the hell is Cho doing here?" I asked harshly tugging on Hermione and Ron's arms pushing them into a booth, Sean and Peaches sidling onto the other side ducking behind the table as I hid my face in Harry's neck, pulling his back to face her as she ran past in search. I saw her turn around glancing at Hermione and Ron. I looked up at Harry he smiled pulling me into him as his lips crashed down on mine. I kissed him slightly surprised as Cho came to stand next to us. I closed my eyes a smirk playing on my lips, I felt Harry's hand slide up my leg as he began pushing me over towards the booth. I fell into the seat as Harry leaned his body onto me. I heard Cho clearing her throat, Harry moved to get up, and I slid my hand behind his neck almost crushing our lips together. I began kissing his neck.

"Why are we still kissing?" He whispered before kissing my neck, I bit my bottom lip smiling as I threw my head back moaning lightly hiding a giggle.

"It's just fun, her expression is priceless," I gasped, before grasping his hair pulling him back up to my lips. I saw Cho tap Harry on the shoulder. He slowly detached himself from me, his lips slightly swollen.

"Oh hi Cho," He said sitting up as I pulled my dress down, holding onto Harry's shoulders as he turned his back on me, I nodded at her before I began kissing Harry's neck and suckling on his earlobe.

"So, having fun?" She asked glaring daggers at me, I glanced over at Sean and Peaches, they looked over surprised, I smiled leaning forward as I kissed up Harry's jaw line.

"Baby?" I whined, as Harry turned to look at me, I caught his lips with mine in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm-Kimmy?" He asked, as I pouted at him, I began kissing his neck again.

"'Mione and Ron need a room, Sean and Peaches want to catch something to eat so we can _sober_ up a bit," I said sweetly as Harry nodded smiling at me as I pecked his lips again.

"Well-" He began before I caught his lips in a kiss again. I glanced at Cho smirking as he reluctantly turned to Cho, who looked furious beyond words.

"I'm really sorry, but I got this lot to look after-" Harry began.

"Do you want any help?" She asked, I leaned back so that Harry fell on my lap. I lifted a leg and straddled him, pressing my hips dangerously against his.

"Harry baby…come on…" I said against his lips, I could almost feel Cho's eyes boring holes in my back. I sat up as he looked at me with foggy eyes; he adjusted his glasses and sat up looking at Cho.

"Sorry Cho looks like I'm _busy_ tonight," Harry said as I stood up. I turned around and smiled at Cho.

"Making the most of the sort of singledom, y'know, novelty wears off after marriage," I said as Harry pulled Ron off Hermione, they looked slightly startled before Hermione blushed a deep crimson and Ron's ears turned a dark magenta.

"Right, well I'll see you guys around sometime than," She said turning around and storming away pushing over a couple of people on the way. I burst out into laughter.

"That was hilarious," I laughed as I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. I wiped my eyes of any tears and stood up straight.

"I don't think I've ever seen that much kissing since…the last porn flick I saw," Sean said as Peaches slapped him on the arm and looked at me questioningly.

"Your ummm…yeah," Peaches said pointing at her lips as she looked at Harry. He touched his lips. I wiped my lipstick off his lips smiling to myself.

"An explanation would be nice…though I'm not complaining," Harry said. I looked at him smiling before glancing at everyone in the group.

"Revenge is sweet, vindictive yes, but oh so sweet." I said sighing, I felt Harry pull me to him kissing me on the cheek again.

"Where to next? The music is beginning to give me a headache…" Ron said clutching his head.

"I got an idea," I clicked my fingers and held my purse out.

"Everyone hold on," I said smiling at the gang, they reluctantly put a finger on my purse as I closed my eyes as the familiar pull of the navel dragged us to a small secluded place. I inhaled the salty air as the sand meshed between my toes. I opened my eyes and smiled at everyone as I took off my shoes haphazardly walking towards the water.

"What are you doing Kimmy?" Sean asked playfully. I looked over my shoulder at everyone.

"Every good night out finishes with a good skinny dip?" I said, as everyone looked shocked. Peaches ran forward pulling off her shoes and running up to me.

"May I?" I asked, she smiled and turned her back as I undone the zipper of her dress everyone's jaws dropping open.

"Oh my god! My wildest fantasies!" Sean yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione come on your among friends…and boyfriend," I said as she glanced at Ron, he looked at her with an expression of like-you-would-do-it, she smirked at him and took off her shoes placing them neatly beside mine, she turned her back to me as I undone the clasp of her halter.

"What is everyone waiting for?" She asked, lifting her dress over her head catching me by surprise as she dove into the water, the guys still standing on the shore sceptically.

I walked up the small dune and gestured for Ron and Sean to go in as they haphazardly took off their shirts and pants. I walked up to Harry as he looked at his feet ashamedly.

"What're you looking so glum for? Your gorgeous," I said grabbing Harry's hands. He slowly looked up at me, his piercing green eyes catching me off guard.

"Are we like…a couple than?" he asked. I felt my breathing become heavy unsure of what to do, I pulled him into a passionate kiss. I leaned back as he looked at me smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said as I rolled my eyes turning my back as he ran up behind me. I felt him sidle up next to me. I smiled as I felt his fingers expertly working their way down my ties. I felt the dress loosen and lifted my arms as he pulled it over my head and dropped it on the sand carelessly as he began kissing my neck. I turned to him as he looked down at me licking his lips, I worked my hands expertly down his button up peeling it off his toned shoulders and undoing his pants as they fell to his feet. He stepped out of them in his boxers pulling me into a kiss as I heard Sean hooting and whistling in the background. I splashed Sean with water as I unclasped my bra and slid out of my knickers running into the water, Harry beside me throwing his boxers aside as we splashed about in the moonlight.

"This gives a totally new meaning to moonlight," Peaches said as her and Sean laughed. I shook my head laughing as I floated kicking my legs as to keep me a float. I felt a pair of hands glide around my waist and felt him kissing my neck.

"Jeez boy, not in public," I said as I turned around to kiss Harry, he smiled down on me pulling me closer to him as we both kicked softly, our shoulders just above water.

"Yo! Kimmy? What time are you getting back?" Ron called. I thought about it smiling before looking at Harry.

"Am I going to go back Mr Potter?" I asked mischievously. He smirked kissing me.

"Depends," He said back cheekily.

"Erh! Wrong answer!" I said laughing as I pushed him and swam away.

"I've got to get home, I can't leave Draco to look after Alex that long, plus…I have some work tomorrow, my last trip got me behind on work," I said as Harry pouted as he swam up to me.

"Don't be like that, I can't help it if I have am interview tomorrow," I said as he glanced downwards, I rolled my eyes swimming over to Hermione and Ron.

"I can see your bits," I whispered into Ron's ear, catching him by surprise, his ears immediately turning red.

"I was only joking, anyway you guys all going to crash at my house?" I asked, as Sean and Peaches swam over.

"I didn't know jugs float," Sean said looking at Peaches; she hit him over the head swimming over to me.

"Umm…if you don't mind," Hermione said looking at me, I waved a hand carelessly at them.

"I don't mind, I got a spare bedroom you and Ron can take, Sean and peaches can take the fold out-"

"Yay! That thing is super comfy!" Peaches said punching the air, slipping into the water a bit, Sean caught her as she smiled sheepishly.

"I keep forgetting, sorry-" Peaches said shrugging her shoulders.

"You've done this before?" Sean asked over her shoulder as she looked at me smiling.

"Of course I have, I was de-virginized with Kimmy, oh how nervous we were…" Peaches said looking up reminiscing at the memory.

"Yeah, remember how you got your bra caught in your hair?" I said giggling as Peaches laughed with me.

"Hehe yeah, remember how, we stood on the beach in the nude as you tried to help me…Merlin that was funny!" Peaches said as we both laughed.

"You two…in the nude…on the beach…awww…." Sean said with a glazed over drooling expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Race you home," I said splashing my hand in the water as it splashed at everyone. I ran onto the beach grabbing my things and apparating back home. I looked around the room in the dark before clicking my fingers as towels awaiting the group. I first saw Harry who looked around surprised, before the towel swiftly wrapped around his waist as everyone else arrived and the towels obediently wrapped around everyone. I clicked my fingers as my bathrobe appeared on me. I tied it up sitting on the couch as everyone else sat down around me, all of us laughing.

"I totally bet everyone here," I muttered as someone poked me. I flicked my hand in the air as my candles lit and rose into the air lighting the room. I glanced around and saw Peaches hand suspended over my waist. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against Harry's chest as Hermione leaned her head on my shoulder as she sat on Ron, Peaches sat beside Ron and Sean layering on all our laps.

"Man to think, it's only Saturday," I muttered under all the wait as Hermione nodded, everyone letting out a murmur of agreement.

"I'm too lazy to go upstairs, Nigh' Night," I muttered as I closed my eyes, Harry draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Night, Kimmy," Harry muttered as everyone else grunted something at me. I giggled before letting myself fall into a lite sleep.

"Mama?" my eyes hot open and I tried to move. I blinked my eyes before seeing everyone layered around me. I closed my eyes and put 'muffliato' on everyone as I apparated in front of them. I took off the charm and tightened my robe around me.

"MAMA!" I glanced at the group as they moved around getting comfy; I let out a sigh of relief after Hermione's head fell onto Harry's lap and he leaned against the other side of the couch before I ran upstairs and saw Draco leaning outside his door tiredly as he wiped his eyes.

"Morning Sweetie, thanks for last night," I said kissing him on the cheek as he smirked.

"Your very welcome, now go take care of your kid, I want some sleep," He said cocking an eyebrow at me. I glared playfully and shoved him.

"Fine but your loss, I'm making pancakes for breakfast," I said as he glared and walked into his room yelling 'Fine!' as I giggled. I turned to my left and saw Alex standing up in his cot.

"Moo moo?" he asked, I giggled and walked over to him picking him up as I walked into the bathroom running a bath. I turned on the shower and placed Alex on the changing table. I strapped him in and began peeling off his clothes and tossing his training nappies in the bin.

I poured some bubble mixture into the bath as it began to foam. I tossed some toys in as Alex clapped his hands. I pushed open the shower door rinsing off the sticky feeling from the beach and washed my hair quickly after dropping my robes. I came out quickly and saw Alex giggling at me. I unstrapped him and picked him up turning off the bath. I checked the temperature before slowly climbing in. I placed Alex between my legs as he played with the toys. I squirted some conditioner into my hands running it through my hair as I grabbed Alex's shampoo and began washing his hair as he played happily with his toys playing with the bubbles.

"Kimmy?" I looked up from washing Alex's hair to see Draco standing in the doorway, he smirked as I rolled my eyes because the bubbles were covering everything anyway as I continued to wash Alex's hair.

"Yes Draco?" I answered as I picked up the jug filling it with water. "Close our eyes honey," I said as Alex squeezed his eyes shut as I rinsed the shampoo out, filling the jug up again and rinsing again.

"Are you going to make pancakes or not?" He asked, as I rolled my eyes.

"Can you go and buy a carton of buttermilk from the grocery store for me?" I asked as I grabbed the shower puff and poured some body wash in it washing my arms and body as Draco gulped.

"Um…sure…yeah…buttermilk," He muttered, I giggled before he looked up at me blushing.

"Kim-Draco," Harry said curtly as he arrived beside Draco. I saw Sean peep his head in as his eyes widened. I became very conscious of how many people were watching and grabbed a wet cloth washing Alex as he giggled throwing bubbles in the air.

"Can you guys stop staring, I'll be down soon, and SEAN! GET OUT!" I yelled as Sean's invisible footsteps left the room. I waved my hand as the door slammed closed.

"Ba-dy!" Alex cooed as I smiled patting him on head. I finished washing up while rinsing my hair and grabbed a large towel wrapping it around both of us. I opened the door and rummaged through his drawers. I found a white embroidered button up and some tan Capri's. I tucked them under my arm walking out of the room. I walked into my room and clicked my fingers as the clothes held out in thin air for Alex. He very slowly began getting into them as I walked into my closet finding my light brown halter neck and my embroidered white skirt. I pulled on some underwear and pulled on my clothes quickly and walked out to see Alex with his shirt on backwards and his pants around his ankles. I sighed and conjured up his pull-ups and lay him down on the bed pulling them up.

"I thought you were suppose to be smart," I inquired as he blew a raspberry at me. I undone his top and started the top button for him as he slowly began doing it properly, I pulled his pants up over his butt and done it up as I sat him up and he finished doing his buttons. I walked over to the mirror and applied some moisturiser and some nude coloured cheery lip-gloss. I smiled at my reflection before racing downstairs with Alex in my arms. I placed him in the playpen and walked into the kitchen I magicked all the ingredients into a bowl as it began mixing. I turned on the espresso machine as the water in it began to boil.

Draco walked in with a carton of buttermilk. I snatched it off him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Draco," I said pouring the milk into the batter as it began whipping it through.

"I want an extra stack," He said smiling at me, I rolled my eyes gesturing to bring Alex in. I pointed my wand as a few plates landed on the table neatly. I pointed at the cupboards as some pans flew out the mixture pouring into each one a small amount. I heard is sizzling as rummaged through the cupboard. I grabbed some strawberries and mango and flicked my wand as the pans flipped the pancakes. I sliced up the fruit and magicked the pancakes onto the plate; I glanced at the doorway as I saw Alex gurgling happily in Draco's arms. Draco came in ducking a pan as I waved my hand in the air as everything went haywire and everything zoomed around, I leaned against the counter.

"Don't move, it'll be over in a second," I said as some more batter flew past my head into a awaiting frying pan. I watched as the plates on the table filled with stacks of pancakes and strawberry's and diced mangoes fell onto the sides of the plates. I waved my hand as everything froze. I smiled seeing everything was done.

"Now to scrub, and rinse," I clicked my fingers as everything ran pell mell into the sink all ready filled with water before filing in neatly into the dishwasher. I sighed smiling as I closed the dishwasher turning it on. I rummaged through the draw and handed Draco a knife and fork.

"Enjoy," I whispered into his ear as I picked Alex up. Draco smiled at me as he began digging in. I smiled and placed Alex in the playpen in the living room.

"Breakfast is ready, go ahead and eat," I said as everyone stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I clicked my fingers as a bowl of diced fruit appeared in front of me. I picked up a slice of apple handing it to Alex as I grabbed the fork and ate some honeydew melon.

"Aren't you eat-oh?" Harry said from the doorway. I smiled at him as I grabbed the daily prophet from the coffee table. I looked at the front cover smiling.

"Draco?" I called as his head appeared in the kitchen doorway, one cheek bulging.

"I know it's Sunday but do I have any work today? I swear I have an interview today?" I asked as he waved his finger in a circle. I nodded clicking my fingers as my schedule book appeared in front of me. I flipped through the pages.

"Oh my goodness! Draco I have an interview with Witch Weekly today-" I said looking up at him as he shrugged his shoulders swallowing his mouth full.

"Kimmy, it doesn't matter does it? You can handle it? We can't re-schedule with them lot," He said as I looked at him wide eyed.

"Draco! They are coming in 10 minutes!" I said as the pancake he was about to put in his mouth fell off the fork.

"Oh my god! Is today the 16th? Oh crap! PEACHES!" Draco yelled. "Get in here," She appeared beside him before he shoved her in the direction of me.

"She's got an interview with Joanne Greendale, get to it," He said as Peaches glare subsided and she looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders as she squealed and ran upstairs looking for my make up. I rolled my eyes and finished eating my salad. I stood up and walked past Harry placing my empty bowl in the sink as I went upstairs to brush my teeth.

"Kimmy?" I rinsed my mouth and looked at the mirror seeing Hermione standing there.

"Yes Hermione?" I asked as I grabbed a towel and wiped my mouth and looked at her before Peaches rushed in and began doing my make up.

"Should Harry, Ron, Sean and me leave? We don't want to get in the way…" She muttered looking nervously at her feet.

"Hermione, you guys can stay it's fine, just don't say anything personal about my old life, with Harry or anything," I said as Hermione looked at me questioningly before nodding. I heard the doorbell ring and clicked my fingers as I hear Sean yell indignantly before I heard a distinct grunt of pain. I smirked as I heard the door open and Draco's voice call for me. I smiled taking my hair down from my ponytail and ruffling it a bit.

"Wish me luck," I said as I smiled at the two and walked down stairs. I swished my hair over my shoulder as I saw camera flash, I turned to see Joanne looking at me from the couch, I smiled at her waving lightly as she rolled her eyes, I shrugged carelessly.

"Talk about making an entrance," Ron muttered. My eyes shot to him and I glared as Joanne giggled.

"Quite some friends you have here," She said smirking as Sean pulled a thumbs up at me. I glanced at Draco who nodded. I smiled and sat down beside Harry as he looped his arm around my waist.

"So, let's begin, got any make up charms?" She asked, as I smiled the guys groaning. I began in detail the long story of mascara and lip-gloss.

"…So you see the best way to get clear skin is if you drink loads of water and wash your face, it's crucial," I said as she scribbled across her already 12 feet long parchment.

"Interesting, now…for your love life- I know you don't like talking about it but last night you were sighted with-" She began.

"-I'm sorry but we are going to have to end it there, we have a contract, which clearly states we do not discuss my clients love life," Draco said as I felt Harry's grip around my waist tighten.

"Oh come on Draco! Lighten up; I just wanted to-" She began before a spark emitted in mid air.

"I'm sorry, Jo but I can't discuss that sort of thing, when press gets hold of that stuff it's like tossing a piece of parchment into ink and expecting it to come out dry," I said as she glanced at me. I nodded curtly at her.

"Until our next review, Joanne, until than it was a pleasure to finally meet you," I said standing up, as Harry stood up beside me, I shook hands with her as she went around everyone shaking hands as the photographer took one last photo of all of us. I led her to the door letting her out, as Harry sidled up behind me. I saw a camera flash and slammed the door shut.

"Draco? The entire press is outside!" I said as he looked at me shocked before striding upstairs as we heard him yell obscenities. He came back downstairs running hand through his hair as I looked at him sadly.

"They're going to have a field day with this, I'm going to try and stop this before it goes to print," He said pulling on a cloak and walking out the front door, people's questions and camera's clicking away.

I looked at Harry who pulled me tighter to him "It'll be fine Kimmy, don't worry," He said kissing my head as I smiled snuggling into him.

"How bout we all go to my place, lay low…er for a while?" Harry asked as I nodded and picked Alex up from his playpen. Harry came up to me wrapping his arms around my waist as Alex giggled between us.

"To your apartment than, Mister Potter?" I asked smiling as Sean coughed. I glanced over at him as he pretended to gag. I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar breathlessness and my feet land firmly on the floor.

"Harry your-GET AWAY FROM MY FIANCÉ!" I glanced around Harry before seeing the familiar blonde haired blue-eyed girl. She pushed me away from Harry, as Alex began crying, Harry tried to help me up off the floor, before more cracks emitted in the room, the only noise was Alex's crying.

I glanced at the girls' hand seeing a familiar ring, I glanced up at Harry, tears forming in my eyes.

"Kimmy! It's not what you think-it's a misunde-" He began, before I felt the all too familiar feeling of my senses disappearing.

"I've got to get out of here," I said, standing up as Hermione opened her mouth to say something.

"What do you mean? Kimmy talk to me!" Harry said grabbing my forearm. I looked up at him, Alex wailing in my arms.

"Don't you dare ever lay a finger on me ever again…" I whispered, my tears finally falling down my cheeks as Harry let my arm go, I stepped away from him and began to walk for the front door. I turned around and glanced at him.

"…And I thought the lying had stopped Harry," I said as he looked at me sadness and horror filling his eyes as I pulled open the door and walked out, closing it behind me. I leaned against the door for a second as I began to sob, Alex looking at me worriedly, before I heard hurried footsteps towards the door as I quickly apparated back to my apartment. I placed Alex in the playpen in my bedroom as I pulled out my suitcase and began packing some things. I clicked open my cellphone crying slightly as Alex watched me sadly from his pen. I dialled in the number as the familiar voice came over the phone.

"I'm taking a two week vacation, re-schedule everything for the next two weeks," I said with a slight hiccup.

"Are you crying?" Draco asked worriedly. I let out a sniff.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," I said looking at my red puffed eyes in the mirror.


	5. Flashback friends

Torn but repairable 5 –

I looked away from the mirror the tears falling onto the floor as I ran into my closet grabbing a handful of random clothing as I stormed out chucking them in my open suitcase. I heard a loud crack as I walked into my closet grabbing some shoes and coming out placing them in my suitcase as I sobbed, clicking my fingers as everything else I needed fell in and it snapped shut.

"Kimmy," Draco said walking up to me, he made to hug me but I stepped back.

"Please…don't touch me," I whispered as he looked down angrily.

"I am going to kill Potter," He muttered making for the door, before I grabbed his hand.

"He's not worth it Draco, he's just not worth it," I said as more tears fell from my eyes as Draco wiped them away. I felt my heart heave as Draco pulled me into his arms, as I sobbed into his shoulder. I heard another crack and looked up, I turned away walking out of Draco's arms as I walked over to Alex picking him up.

"Kimmy-" He began, his fist clenched as I walked over to my suitcase.

"-Don't Harry, just…don't," I whispered as I grabbed the handle of my suitcase.

"Kimmy, it wasn't suppose to be like this, it was-" He began making his way to me before Draco stepped in.

"Potter just leave," He stated as I felt more tears fall form my eyes as Alex placed a hand on my cheek wiping away some tears, I smiled weakly down on him. I looked up at Draco.

"I'll call you when I get back Draco, goodbye Harry," I said before clutching onto Alex and my suitcase and apparating away.

I landed on the familiar beach veranda, taking a deep breath I walked up to the front door and before I said anything, the door opened and the familiar blue eyed, blonde haired man stood in front of me, I smiled weakly as a tear slipped from my eye, he grabbed my suitcase and helped me inside.

"I thought this would happen, I'm sorry," Tai said as I sobbed weakly as he sat me down on his couch. He took Alex from me placing in him in the familiar playpen.

"Come on, let it out sweetie," He said as I cried into his shoulder, Alex watching from his playpen sadly.

"Mama?" Alex called sadly; I looked up wiping my eyes as he held his arms out for me. I stood up and picked him up as he hugged me tightly.

"You always know how to make me feel better," I chuckled as Alex smiled up at me. I walked over to Tai as he smiled patting the seat next to him.

"So how have you been?" he asked, as Alex crawled into his lap playing with the necklace I gave him.

"It was all going great, until Harry turned up on my doorstep," I said as Tai frowned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, I thought you knew," He said, as I looked up confused. He pulled out an aged looking daily prophet as a smiling Harry and Charlotte raided the front cover. I looked down as the two shared a sweet kiss, smiling at each other. I felt more tears well in my eyes.

"I should've just married you Taichikawa," I said as he cocked an eyebrow, before shaking his head.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Kimmy, come on, let's get you ready for nice hot relaxing bath," He said picking up Alex as we walked down the hallway and he turned on the bath adding some bubble bath and lighting some aromatherapy candles. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Tai, I really appreciate it," I said as he smiled giving me a one armed hug before walking out with Alex on his hip, closing the door behind him. I slowly peeled off my clothes as the scent took over my body. I looked in the mirror seeing my puffy red eyes and my blotchy face. I looked away before walking over to the bath. I slowly stepped in and lay in the bath, the only noise being of the occasional laughter of Alex down the hall or the splashes of the water when I moved. I closed my eyes clicking my fingers as a stereo popped onto the counter my favourite CD playing.

I let the words sink in as I grabbed the sponge and lathered it up sponging my arms and body as the scent lingered in my thoughts.

"_I don't know what he's after, but he's a beautiful, such a beautiful disaster, and if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter, lord would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster_?" The stereo sang as I looked fixedly at the water, memories flashing through my mind of him and me. I blinked my eyes the words affecting me more than it should.

"_He's magic and myth, as strong as what I believe, a tragedy with more damage than a soul should see, but do I try to change him, so hard not to blame him, hold me tight, baby hold me tight,_" It blared as I felt a tear slip from my eye dropping into the bath. I looked up sadly, and cupped some water in my hands looking at my reflection.

"_But what I don't know, I don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster, and I f I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster,_" My mouth singing along to the words as I wiped away my tears angrily.

"I'm longing for love and a logical, but he's only happy hysterical, I'm waiting for some kind of miracle, waiting so long…I've waited so long," I sang as I listened the finishing chords. I smiled weakly to myself knowing that I had to let go. I grabbed some shampoo and washed my hair and than conditioned my hair. I rinsed it out and rinsed off before draining the tub and blowing out the candles. I pulled on Tai's bathrobe that I bought him and walked out of the bathroom. I glanced down the corridor before hearing Tai's voice drift through my ears. I stepped out into the living room seeing Tai outside on the beach Alex, lying in his arms drinking some milk as his eyed dropped closed.

"Little one dances, little one sings, for this little one thinks she knows everything, little one jump, jump higher than before, little one falls, falls hard to the floor, cry little one, just cry your poor eyes, tomorrow I promise you a blue, blue sky, the sun will shine, and the clouds will wander, little one, angel one, everyday I grow fonder," I smiled at the memory of the sonnet before stepping out and hugging Tai as Alex slept in his arms. I looked up and saw the orange tinted sky, as the sun kissed the ocean.

"I can't believe you remembered it, Tai, it's so cute," I said as he smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I curled up into him.

"I missed this, just hanging out…you looking after me," I said as Tai chuckled, the wind blowing through his unkempt hair.

"Yeah, it has been kind of lonely…but that's all right, you finally came to visit me, ask me back, marry me. I'm happy," Tai said as I punched him playfully in the chest as he playfully glared at me, before I leaned my head on his shoulder, brushing some hair out of Alex's face.

"He looks so much like his father," I whispered as Tai pulled me to him.

"I suppose that's a bad thing?" Tai said as I smiled, leaning down and kissing Alex on the forehead.

"It just means that Harry has to be in my life, he's the father, not much I can say to keep him away and I don't want a custody battle," I said as Alex sipped his bottle, his eyes closed.

"I suppose your right, bloody idiot if I must say, he made the same mistake twice!" Tai said indignantly as I cocked an eyebrow at him, he blushed before I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I meant the lying thing, first he lies about his school stuff and now he lies to you about a fiancé, I mean that's no little lie, that's like basically married," He said as I smiled as he fumbled over his words. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we watched the first stars appear in the sky.

"Thanks Tai, for everything," I said as he pulled me tight to him the sky slowly going black, as a few stars twinkled above us.

"I guess you'll be staying, how long this time?" He asked, as I giggled at him.

"I'm taking off two weeks," I said as he nodded his head.

"I'll hire a babysitter and we can go have some fun, just like old times," He said excitedly as I smiled nodding my head.

"Yeah, that'll be great, Tai, maybe catch up with old friends too," I whispered, I felt my stomach grumble as Tai chuckled.

"I've got some BBQ steak in the oven," He said as I smiled kissing him on the cheek as I went into the kitchen grabbing the plate and a knife and fork. I glanced at the kitchen table and saw a picture of me, teaching Alex to walk, I looked up at the camera smiling as Alex giggled landing in my lap as I began to tickle him the photo playing over again. I smiled to myself before going out onto the veranda and sitting down at the table eating happily. I closed my eyes letting his cooking melt my taste buds. I moaned in ecstasy, before taking another bite as Tai came over Alex in his arms cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Your cooking get's better every time," I said pulling a thumbs up at him as he took Alex inside into his room. He came back out flicking on the intercom as I smiled at him finishing off the food and conjuring up a glass of water drinking it. I clicked my fingers again as the plate and cup vanished, and the veranda fires lit up.

"I almost forgot what heaven was like," I said as Tai sat down next to me, holding my hand. I closed my eyes at the memory of Harry doing the same before taking a deep breath and looking up into Tai's bright blue eyes, he smiled cradling my face.

"I always wished you'd come back," He whispered cradling my cheek as I turned away from him.

"Tai, it's not like that…I'm not ready," I said as he looked away sadly.

"I wish you'd just love me," He whispered, taking his hand away, I glanced at him sadly brushing my hand along his cheek.

"Tai, I wasn't ready than…I was only just 18, I'm only 20 now, your only 22, we've got lots of time ahead of us," I said as he smiled nuzzling my hand, kissing the pad of my thumb.

"I'll wait forever, or until I meet someone better," He said as I slapped him over the head rolling eyes.

"Way to kill a mood Einstein," I said as he chuckled rubbing his head.

"-Anyway, I got Francine to come in and look after Alex for the next few weeks, so both of us can go around and have the fun we muchly deserve," He said before I squealed wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I love you Tai! You're the greatest!" I squealed as he chuckled fanning himself.

"Yeah, I know," He said as I rolled my eyes before walking inside as the veranda lights went out and Tai came back in, I plopped myself down on the couch as Tai wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Movie marathon?" He asked, as I nodded my head smiling as he pointed his wand at the VCR and a soft voice filled my ears as Tai groaned.

"You changed it!" He said as I held my hand over his mouth clicking my fingers as a bowl of popcorn and soda landed on the table.

"My vacation, my movie picks," I said as he rolled his eyes, picking up the soda as I leaned my head in his lap, the bowl of popcorn on my stomach as I popped some popcorn in my mouth as the movie began, the night dragging me into fits of laughter and tears before I finally fell asleep.

"KIMMY! Oh MYGOODNESS MY BABY!" my hands snapped to my ears as I squinted my eyes open before seeing the elderly woman pull me into a tight hug, as I hugged back confusedly.

"Hi Fran?" I said as she leaned back wiping her eyes on a handkerchief.

"Where is the angel?" She asked, as I wiped my eyes glancing at Tai who came out of the kitchen handing me a coffee just the way I like it.

"He's in my room, probably causing havoc as we speak," Tai said as Fran nodded at him and skipped happily over to his room. I sipped the coffee glaring at Tai as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, we got a big day ahead of us," He said sitting down next to me as i sipped my coffee.

"I will get ready when I feel like it," I snapped as he ruffled my hair.

"You'll miss out on your surprise if you don't hurry up," He said as I looked up smiling.

"A surprise?" I asked as he nodded, I stood up quickly guzzling my coffee as I made my way over to the kitchen.

"There is a catch though," He said, as I slowly stood up after putting the cup in the washing machine.

"What kind of catch?" I asked peeping around the door at him.

"You'll be leaving Alex with Fran for 7 days," He said as I looked at him sceptically.

"As long as Fran has all my contacts and I can eat as much cookie dough and ice cream as I want," I asked walking over to him and holding my hand out, he smiled me shaking my hand as I squealed.

"What should I wear?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Just bring some nice vacation clothes," He said, I clicked my fingers as I twirled around wearing a white bikini and red sarong. He looked at me smiling as Fran came out with Alex rubbing his eyes.

"Hey honey, how are you?" I asked as Alex held his arms out to me as Francine placed him in my arms.

"Moo moo," Alex said as I clicked my fingers handing him the bottle as he drank it happily.

"Honey, mommy is going to be going on holiday and won't see you for a week, will you be a good big boy for Franny?" I asked as Alex nodded his head pulling a thumbs up at me.

"When are we leaving?" I asked as Tai came up to me, he pinched Alex's nose, Alex swatting at his hand.

"Now actually, the jet awaits you," He said as I smiled gleefully, jumping up and down.

"You got me a jet!" I asked excitedly as he nodded. I pulled him into a hug Alex laughing happily between us.

"Mommy's is gonna go now okay honey," I said looking at Alex as he nodded huffing out his chest as I handed him to Francine, I ruffled his hair before grabbing Tai's hand as he picked up his wallet and pulled him out the door apparating to the airport.

"Miss Chang! Such a pleasure to see you again," The elderly man said kissing my hand. I smiled at him as he ushered me out towards the jet.

"It's fine, Jonathan just land us safely at our destination, and I'll be happy," I said as he chuckled leading us onto the jet. I buckled my seat as I sat down excitedly, Tai chuckling at me as he sat down next to me handing me his jacket as I wrapped it around my shoulders quickly.

"Jeez your like on speed, maybe I shouldn't of added the sugar to that coffee," He said as I glared, before we both burst out into laughter.

"Good Morning passengers, I will be your attendant today, please buckle your safety belts and hold on tight, your holiday awaits you," I looked with wide eyes as I saw The Weird Sisters appear in front of me holding up a tray of champagne. I squealed with glee as they handed me a glass and sat down, the lead singer buckling up her seat belt as she held up the acoustic and began singing some of their songs.

About 2 hours into the flight, I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced at Tai.

"Something up?" I asked as he smiled holding up a blindfold. I smiled as I turned around so he could tie it around my eyes.

"This is so exciting," I said as he laughed at me.

"It's all so very romantic!" Kelly said as I smiled, Tai's hand holding mine.

"I don't know a single guy who would do something like that for me," Jennifer said as I felt myself blush.

"You've got yourself a keeper, Kimmy," Gwen said as I smiled nodding.

"Feel free to have your way with him now, I can't see it so I can't prove it," I said as everyone shared a laugh, as I felt a light bump as we landed.

"Swoosh, let's go!" I said unbuckling my seat belt standing up only to hit my head on the roof and fall back onto my seat, which was wriggling underneath me.

"Why didn't you warn me, my head hurts!" I said rubbing my head as everyone chuckled.

"How was I to know you were going to spring out of your seat like that?" Tai said as I huffed as he slowly stood me up off his lap

"You may now evacuate the plane ladies and gent," Jonathan said over the intercom as I smiled standing up slowly. I held a hand out in front of me blindly.

"Thanks for playing for me today, it really made my day," I said as the three girls' shook my hand.

"It was our pleasure, your make up tips do wonders," She said as I giggled before feeling myself being led off the plane.

"Does she know where she is?" A girl whispered beside me somewhere her voice familiar.

"I bet she doesn't, hell I bet she wasn't even pregnant," A more mature female said as I looked around confusedly as Tai's put an arm around my waist as he guided me towards where ever we were going.

"Tai! Where are going? And who are these people? They sound familiar! Oooh! When I get this off," I said as Tai chuckled.

"Come on relax it's a vacation, and we're almost there, we're going to stop by the best shopping place in the world," He said as my smirk grew wider.

"Oh my god! Really?" I asked excitedly as he nodded helping me into a cab a big smirk on my face.

"We're here," The taxi driver said as I heard money being exchanged as I fumbled myself out of the cab.

"Okay, are you ready?" Tai asked as I nodded. He slowly took off the blindfold, as I blinked my eyes adjusting them to the light before screaming excitedly causing people to look at me as they rushed by.

"And she didn't even notice us," I looked to my left and squealed again jumping on him as he crumpled onto the ground from my weight as I hugged him tightly before seeing everyone else and hugging everyone and kissing people's cheeks.

"Honey you are so lying about being pregnant, look at those thighs," Samantha said as I rolled my eyes, before feeling someone pinch my butt.

"Are you kidding look at that caboose, it's well rounded, and don't even get me started on her face? Her skin is practically glowing!" Ferion said as I smirked slapping his hand away as Sarah giggled at me.

"That's right don't help me up," I glanced at Adrian smiling sorrily.

"I'm sorry Adrian, it's like-wow! The whole team! I think I'm going to cry," I said as he stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"We heard about Harry," Catalina said as she frowned as I looked up with hurt eyes.

"That is why on a lighter note, we are going to take you to a spa, have girly chat and also- that's right-" Samantha began as my lips slowly curved into a big smile.

"GO SHOPPING!" I squealed grabbing Tai's hand and Sarah's rushing into the closet shoe store.

_(Harry's point of view) 5 days since Kimmy left._

I glanced down at the front page of the Daily Prophet seeing Kimmy's smiling face as she held onto some guys' hand. I looked up as Mad Eye placed a stack of forms in front of me. I held my face in my hands looking through my fingers at Kimmy as she looked at the guy lovingly. My eyes skimming the headline: A Long Lost Love?

"Potter?" I looked up seeing Mad Eye staring intently at me, his glass eye flickering in its socket landing on me.

"Yes Mad Eye?" I asked as he smirked as creepy smile.

"Lighten up kiddo, there's more fish in the sea," He said clapping a hand on my shoulder, I smiled weakly up at him.

"That is probably the most lamest Cliché, I have heard so far," I said as he smirked and sat on my desk.

"Go home Potter, you've been working for days on end, don't you sleep?" I opened my mouth to say something before he shook his head.

"No excuses, take some leave, go sort your head out, I hear your missus is a pretty fine keep, spend some time with her," He muttered as I nodded my head as he left.

"How could I let you go Kimmy? Once was painful enough, but twice?" I said picking up the paper as her photo smiled at the camera waving. I sighed picking up my things and walking over to the elevator, my paper work in my hands. I clicked the down button as a few people came in and out, saying 'hi'. I strode out of the elevator and signed off at the receptionist as she battered her eyelashes at me, I smiled weakly back as I put the quill down.

"Hey Harry!" I turned around smiling as Ron jogged up to me.

"Early leave huh?" He asked as I nodded juggling the huge amounts of paper work in my hands.

"Mad Eye gave me the night off to clear my head, mind if I head over to your place, Charlotte won't give me any peace," I said as he smiled sadly at me, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"You've got to let her go Harry, you can't keep dragging her on like this, the sooner the better," He said as I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hermione has rubbed off on you," I said as his ears turned magenta, as he nodded.

"Go on than, but I'm only letting you stay because you're my best friend and your rich," He said as I glared and hit him over the head apparating to his apartment.

Hermione looked up and shook her head "Harry, shouldn't you be at home with Charlotte?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"That woman won't give me a break, she keeps ragging on abut Kimmy and Alex, I can't handle it anymore," I said as down at the table, Hermione coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Than let her go Harry, she's a more than capable woman, I'm sure she'll find someone else, someone more committed," Hermione said placing a hand on my shoulder as I looked down at the papers in my hands.

"Hermione, I don't want to hurt her feelings, you know how I get with emotions, and you remember when Kimmy left right?" I said as she looked at me sadly.

'_The bed feels kind of cold' I rolled overlaying my arm over Kimmy. I nuzzled my head only to notice she wasn't moving…and was kind of squishy too. I peeped open and eye and looked at the pillow before glaring as I chucked it at the wall._

"_Kimmy! That was cruel! Why didn't you just leave me to sleep?" I called as I sat up rubbing my eyes as I stood up. I looked around and noticed her slippers where missing along with her robes. I slipped on my slippers and trudged out of the room. I knocked on the bathroom door. No answer, I pushed it open and saw the room void of everything Kimmy. I felt a sudden rush of panic and sprinted back into Kimmy's room, retching open the closet. It was empty. I glanced at the end of the bed and saw the trunk was missing. I ran over to the phone picking it up and dialling in Hermione's cellphone number before slamming it down as I remembered that phones don't work in Hogwarts. I dialled in Kimmy's dad's number._

"_Hey, do you know where Kimmy went she's not home?" I asked as I heard something smash in the background._

"_Kimmy's didn't say she was going anywhere…unless…I'll be there in a second," He said hanging up as I put he phone down sitting on the end of Kimmy's bed holding my head in my hands._

'_What if she…ran away? What if she found out about me quitting school? Kimmy…' I thought before hearing a crack and looking up. I glanced over at the table seeing a pink envelope floating in mid air with pink sparkles. I glanced at the cursive writing before picking it up and retching it open._

"_She's gone, everything, her clothes, shoes, all the baby stuff…she's gone," Kimmy's dad said as I read the letter before running a hand through my hair before falling to my knees letting every emotion fall from my eyes as the note drifted onto the floor. Kimmy's dad placed a hand on my back as he picked up the letter before sighing._

"_We have to find her Harry, I don't care, she's my baby girl, we have to find her," He said standing up as I looked up with teary eyes before shaking my head._

"_I can't. I have to go back to school; she sent a letter to Dumbledore to pick me up later today, and-" I looked at my hands clenching them before looking up again._

"_As soon as I finish I can become an auror, that way I have better access to finding her," I said as he looked at me sadly before nodding, I heard a crack and looked up seeing a sombre looking Dumbledore. I bowed my head low as I clutched at my head 'Why didn't I just tell her?' _

"You didn't know Harry, everyone has to make choices and you wanted to be with her," Hermione said as I took off the first file of paper work.

"Hermione, I just…wish I'd told her, when she came back I just…I couldn't tell her," I said as Hermione looked at me sadly.

"You think she'll forgive me?" I asked as Hermione looked away, before looking at me sadly.

"I didn't think so," I muttered, picking up my quill and opening the inkbottle as I pushed my glasses up on my nose and began reading.

(_Kimmy's point of view_) She just got back from her vacation.

"Alex!" I squealed as he ran up to me as I scooped him up into the air as he giggled excitedly before I held him to me as he hugged me, my friends 'aw'ing at me.

"Samantha, Catalina, Ferion, Adrian this is my baby Alex, say hi honey," I said as he waved shyly at them as they aw'ed at him. He hid his face in my chest as they chuckled.

"Don't be a stranger honey, call me, or better yet, come Model for me next week, I really need some exotic in my design," Catalina said as I rolled my eyes. I reached into my pocket finding it. I pulled out a dried out pink flower and handed it to her.

"It'll project my details with a cute scent," I said pulling one of the petals off as a soft plume came out and my details scribbled in cursive pink writing across mid air as they Ooh'ed me.

"Well, tell Draco he hasn't called me lately, and come back soon," Samantha said kissing me on the cheek as Ferion and Adrian done the same.

"Thanks for everything guys', I'll call when I get the chance," I said as they began to walk away blowing kisses before apparating away. I glanced at Tai before smiling at him widely.

"You really are my angel," I said as he rolled his eyes helping me inside.

The next week passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time to say goodbye. I looked at Tai sadly as he pulled Alex and me into a tight hug.

"Come visit anytime, or maybe I-you?" He asked, a small smile on his lips as I nodded.

"Sweetie you come book me for a day and we'll spend it to your hearts content," I said as he smirked pulling me into a tighter hug.

"Tai…TAI! I got to go," I said as he let go of me as I gasped for air. He smiled sheepishly before he handed me the handle of my suitcase as Alex and I waved at him. I turned my back sadly before apparating back to my apartment only to come face full of roses, balloons and get well and miss you banners. I placed Alex on the couch as he grabbed a balloon giggling as I picked up the nearest card. I saw the familiar ring next to it and glared picking it up as I tore open the envelope reading the card 'A million 'sorry's aren't enough, I love you – Harry,' I looked at the ring closely and sighed shrinking it as I conjured my charm bracelet, I magicked it on and put my bracelet on. I looked at Alex shaking my head as he looked at me with big eyes chewing on the balloon. I clicked my fingers as a bright white went off and Alex blinked at me stupidly. I rolled my eyes and put my suitcase down making my way through the bunch of teddy bears and roses, chocolates and assorted. I picked up my phone dialling in the number.

"Yello?" The voice asked tiredly. I smirked giggling on the phone.

"Kimmy? Are you back? Good Merlin!" He exclaimed before I heard a familiar crack and was scooped up in Draco's arms as he spun me around tangling us both up in balloon strings and roses.

"I see Potter is trying to make up for it," Draco said as I glared clicking my fingers as I sent it all back to Harry. I looked at Alex as he looked at me about to cry. I clicked my fingers as the balloon appeared in his hands again and he began to chew on it.

"He can try all he wants, I'm over it," I said sitting down on the couch as he looked at me worriedly.

"You're coming to stay with me next time," He said looking down on me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"What? Why?" I asked as he sat down on the other side of Alex ruffling his hair.

"Because Tai has put ideas in your head and as much as I hate to say it…" Draco began as an expression of utmost disgust crossed his face. "You and him deserve each other," He said before cringing. I let out a giggle before clicking my fingers as I grabbed my pen and picked up the first roll of parchment. I pushed the glasses up my nose gesturing for Draco to take Alex.

"I'm sending in the girls' something is way too wrong about your reaction," Draco said as I shrugged reading the letter from one of my fans, giggling at some bits.

'Was it wrong that I was okay about this? Is it wrong that I kept the ring? Is it wrong that I am somewhat _happy_ right now?'


	6. Taken away

Torn but repairable 6

I heard a bunch of loud cracks and looked up seeing Hermione, Peaches and 'Ria looking at me worriedly. I looked up rolling my eyes before pushing my glasses up my nose and scribbling something on the parchment and sealing it putting it in my 'out' collection.

"Is it me or is this _just_ wrong?" Hermione said as Peaches and Ria nodded. They both stormed up to me. Hermione and Peaches grabbing an arm each.

"You mind? I'm writing replies!" I said as Ria shared a confused look with the other two before Peaches looked at me shocked.

"You went to stay with Tai didn't you!" She shrieked as I winced at the volume.

"Jeez woman you'd think I committed murder," I said as she tightened her grip on my arm.

"Answer me!" She said as I looked at her worriedly nodding my head, as she relinquished my arm and looked at me like it was the biggest mistake of my life.

"Uh? Who's Tai?" Hermione asked as Ria and Peaches sighed.

"Taichikawa Franklin Summers, Blonde hair, blue eyes-" Peaches began as I rolled my eyes retching it from Hermione's loose grip.

"Great body, Personality, everything. He was Kimmy's ex boyfriend and-" Ria began

"Fiancé," Peaches finished looking at me as Hermione gasped shaking her head as she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Kimmy who are you to judge Harry for being engaged! This is ridiculous!" Hermione said pointedly as I rolled my eyes 'I'll kill Draco later…'

"Look, Harry was still with her, I was engaged a long time ago," I said as Peaches rolled her eyes, Ria nodding.

"Oh please, you called off the marriage claiming to be in love with someone else…I wonder who that '_someone_' else is?" Ria said as I glared standing up.

"Look, I'm tired of having a broken heart, I'm tired of all the lies, I'm tired of him coming into my life and tearing everything up inside me. My world turns upside down; my insides go outside, my heart jumps out my throat onto my sleeve. I need my stability people! Don't deny me my stability! I NEED MY STABILITY!" I shouted as the girls' looked at each other worriedly. I took my glasses off folding them as I placed them on the table taking a deep breath.

"I'll see you girls' at work tomorrow," I said looking up as they looked between each other worriedly.

"Kimmy we-" Hermione began before I held a hand up.

"I'll see you all at work tomorrow, by than, I hope you will have got this idea out of your head, I don't want to hear about it. Ever. Again." I said as they looked between each other worriedly before standing up and apparating away. I inhaled deeply before sitting down on the couch, holding my head in my hands as I felt confusion sweep over me.

"Kimmy, the girls' said that-Kimmy?" Draco's voice called, I felt the confusion overwhelm me and began hyperventilating. I tried taking steadying breaths as all sound drowned out from my ears. I felt a pair of hands shaking me as my eyes rolled back and I passed out.

I blinked my eyes tiredly as I heard a steady beating noise. I looked around the white room frowning as I heard silent whispering.

"I didn't know the curse still affected her," A male voice whispered. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I pulled open the covers looking at my legs.

"The curse was lifted. This is like a shadow effect of it, I think that her whole body went into meltdown over something and she just got overwhelmed, she should be fine in a few days with a little rest, it must have been _something_ though, shadow effects are rare," A doctor said outside as I glared flipping my legs out of the bed. I clicked my fingers as the machine switched off. I pulled out the needles sticking into my arms wincing slightly before clicking my fingers as the wounds healed instantly. I listened confusedly before clicking my fingers again as I appeared in some loose pyjamas. I slowly stood up before splatting on the floor. I groaned before slowly lifting myself up. I conjured a walking stick as I rubbed a hand over each of my legs as I felt my muscles jolt to life. I hoisted myself up and leaned heavily on the walking stick. I padded over to the door, peeking to my left seeing them talking to the doctor. I glanced to my right, before hobbling away 'Just a few more steps and than-'

"Kimmy!" I turned around glaring death before hobbling over in the direction of the exit sign before stumbling over and falling on the ground. I grumbled angrily as I was picked up. I looked up into Harry's worried face before looking at the ground again.

"I'm leaving as of now!" I muttered as the doctor came over to me.

"Kimmy, you have to be looked after this is a serious complication," The doctor said as I glared.

"I'm going to stay with my dad than," I said pushing Harry away from me as I leaned heavily on the walking stick.

"Why don't you come stay with m-" Harry began as I turned my head hearing someone yell my name.

"Honey your all right!" My dad said rushing up to me and pulling me into his arms as I felt my eyes water. I clung to him as Draco rushed up next to him holding Alex as Alex held him arms out at me. I picked him up weakly as he hugged me tightly.

"Hey baby, I missed you," I said as he snuggled his head into my shoulder as my dad held me up.

"You can stay at your house, I talked to our agencies, they said I could look after you as long as we get to do a few shoots, I spoke to the doctor a few hours ago, he said it'd be fine, just nothing too strenuous," Draco said as Alex kissed my nose.

"That's fine, I just want to go home." I said as I hugged Alex tightly.

"Kim-" Harry began before I heard yelling.

"LOOK! If you don't tell me _where_ she is I am going to _obliviate_ _you_ into the mental health ward!" The sandy blonde haired man said pointing his wand venomously at a doctor who in turn pointed at me. Alex squealed excitedly squirming in my arms as I placed him down gently as he ran over to Tai. I smiled as he picked him up and ran up to me taking me from my fathers grasp.

"God, Mimi you didn't call me and next thing I know you're in Hospital, didn't I tell you to call me ASAP?" Tai said as I nodded my head sadly.

"Okay, I'd just like the…uh someone to sign this release form, get her belongings and I'll send her off with a few potions and we're all set," The doctor said holding out the clipboard out to anyone, Harry's hand went to grab it before Tai cleared his throat.

"I believe her father can sign that," Tai said as Harry glared before handing it to my dad. I felt Alex squirm between Tai and me as I put him down; he crawled over to Harry who picked him up tickling him. I smiled upon the scene before hearing a huge raucous coming our way. I looked past the doctor my eyes widening as I saw a huge crowd of paparazzi, I saw them coming quickly through the ward as Alex giggled on the floor in front of Harry. I pushed myself out of Tai's arms touching Harry and Alex apparating us before the crowd stampeded them. I fell on top of Harry with Alex by my side as he squealed excitedly and ran over to the playground nearby as the kids greeted him happily. I sighed trying to push myself off of Harry only to find my energy drained.

"Just stay still for a bit, you've overexerted yourself," Harry said sitting up cradling me in his arms as I closed my eyes leaning my head against his shoulder curling up on his lap tiredly as he arranged me in his lap.

"I'm glad your okay now," Harry whispered as I took in his scent closing my eyes.

"I can't believe you still wear it," I whispered as he looked down at me.

"Wear what?" He asked brushing some hair away from my face as I let his scent enfold me even tighter into his arms.

"You still wear my favourite cinnamon chocolate smell," I said my eyes drooping closed.

Harry's point of view 

"You still wear my favourite cinnamon chocolate smell," She said her voice drifting as her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. I smiled kissing her forehead.

"I missed you Kimmy, please don't leave me again or next time it'll be me in the hospital," I whispered chuckling to myself as I watched Alex playing with the kids in the park. I carefully opened my robes and enfolded her in them as she snuggled into my chest.

"I never loved her Kimmy, I was always waiting for the day you'd come back…the day you'd come back and we'd be together. Be happy, get married, have more kids, it'd be perfect," I whispered as she smiled in her sleep snuggling into my chest her arms circling around my waist.

"I'm really sorry, Kimmy it wasn't suppose to be like this," I muttered as I watched Alex playing in the playground before hearing an explosion of some sort as people screamed. I juggled Kimmy slinging one of her arms over my shoulder as I held her firmly around the waist in search of Alex.

"Alex! Alex!" I called as I searched through the playground everything around us in chaos.

"Dada! Mama!" He cried some where in the distance as Kimmy's eyes fluttered open.

"Alex…" She muttered as I reached into her pocket giving her, her wand as I dragged us over to him as he cried people running everywhere. I saw someone snatch him up and looked at the robed person in shock, their blue cloak swirling around them as they turned around before I gasped.

"Hi Harry, did you miss me?" Cho whispered as Kimmy groaned angrily.

"Oh look at that, poor little weak cousin of mine, not enough time to save her only son," Cho said as I reached into my pocket for my wand. But it was too late. She was gone. She was gone with Alex.

"F#K!" I yelled as Kimmy started crying. I pulled her to my chest as she began crying hysterically as I rubbed her back.

"We're going to my house, I'm going to contact the ministry and the right people," I said as Kimmy looked up at me with tear stained eyes pleading me. I wiped away her tears with my free hand.

"She's not there, I told her to leave after…the incident," I said as she leaned her head against my chest tears trickling from her soft brown eyes. I held her tightly before apparating to my apartment. I placed her gently down on the couch as I ran over to Hedwig. I grabbed some parchment scribbling a note and copying it on to several other parchments.

"Send this to Draco Malfoy, Mr Chang, Hermione, Ron, Mad eye and Lupin," I said as I handed her the scrolls holding open the window for her as she flew out the window. I watched her wings beating white against the now setting sky. I could hear Kimmy sniffling on the couch and walked into the kitchen grabbing a calming potion. I grabbed a spoon and walked back into the living room sitting by Kimmy as I popped open the cork, pouring some into a spoon and holding it out to her.

"It's a calming potion, don't worry," I said as her lips clenched tightly before she let out another dry sob. I held her chin lightly as more tears fell from her eyes, I placed the spoon in her mouth tipping the contents, before taking the spoon out and closing her mouth as her tears slowly stopped.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" I said smiling weakly as I wiped the corners of her mouth; I turned around hearing a loud crack.

"Mad eye, I need you to give me several aurors, my son has been kidnapped, I need to go find him," I said as Kimmy's hand grasped mine tightly, I turned to look at her as she smiled weakly at me as more cracks filled the air.

"Lupin, I need you to go ask the order for some help," I said being careful to not say anything that might scare Kimmy.

"Kimmy? Are you okay?" Tai said running over to us and cradling her in his arms as I frowned turning away as I stood up pacing the room.

"Draco, I need you to come with me, Hermione and Ron, we need to find Cho," I said as they all nodded. I walked over to my map and pointed my wand out at it.

"Co-ordinates previously occupied by Miss Cho Chang," I said tapping my wand as red dots appeared on the map. I saw one glowing red and smirked.

"We've got her, she'd used some type of wizarding I.D in the past 30 minutes," I said as they nodded.

"Mad eye, assemble the aurors around the perimeter, I'm taking this one down myself," I said fingering my wand angrily.

"Okay, here's the plan, we'll sneak into the room," I tapped the map as it became a blue print to the place she staying.

"Hermione you will be at the top most window, go down from the attic and meet us in the hallway," I said marking out her task with a purple light.

"Ron, you will come up the stairs with me, we'll separate in the living room, so I can open the window for Draco," I said as Draco nodded his head.

"She'll probably use the basement, since she's most likely amateur at this," I said thinking about it before shaking my head.

"Actually no, Okay, I'm going to send in one my stealth partners before we head in, she may have a partner in this," I said as a few more people apparated into the room.

"Lupin, I need you to go in, takes my dad's cloak, check out any obstacles and report in ten," I said as he nodded taking a walkie-talkie before apparating away. I checked my watch before seeing a green dot appear on the map. I watched as it flashed white before resuming the colour.

"Buzz I'm in, is anyone upstairs?buzz" Lupin's voice called. I held up my walkie-talkie to my lips.

"Coast is clear, take the corridor to your left, and first on the right is the stairs, go up them, do a visibility charm on the door, than report back to me," I said as his dot moved down the corridor and up the stairs. I watched as a purple dot began moving to the door.

"Abort! Abort! She's at the door! LUPIN!" I yelled as I watched his green dot fly back hitting a wall.

"Aurors! Go! Go! Go!" I yelled as all of their dots appeared on the map. I saw a new yellow dot, beside the purple one, my eyes widening as I closed my eyes apparating there. I landed onto the steps racing up them in time to see Cho grasping onto a wriggling Alex.

"Come for me honey?" Cho cooed as I glared lifting my wand at her, before she held Alex up in front of her.

"You'll have to get through him to me," She said as Alex cried trying to pry himself from his grasp. I heard another crack and turned around seeing Kimmy before feeling my body petrified. I looked up seeing Cho smiling down on me.

"I really didn't want to take you by force honey," Cho said as I looked at her with utmost hate.

"You're not taking him, not before, not now!" Kimmy yelled leaning on her two hands.

Kimmy's point of view 

"You're not taking him, not before not now!" I yelled leaning tiredly on my two hands.

"Who are you to say anything, your not with him anymore," Cho snapped back as I looked up glaring.

"Just because I'm not with him, doesn't mean I don't love him," I retorted glaring with malice.

"So, shall we duel?" She asked almost tauntingly as I bit my lip watching Alex squirm in her grasp to Harry whom lay stiff on the floor watching in anticipation. I lifted my wand before conjuring a contract.

"Sign it!" I snapped angrily, swishing my wand as Cho blinked her eyes stupidly before seeing Harry's hand fly across the parchment scribbling his signature. I smiled to myself snapping the contract from thin air and clicking my fingers as the contract was gone.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice trembling lightly her grasp tightening around Alex, I smirked to myself as I saw the first sign flicker behind her. I closed my eyes tiredly breathing heavily.

"This!" I clicked my fingers watching as silver ropes cracked through the room disconnecting her arms from Alex as he fell to the floor scrambling away with tears in his eyes watching almost fearfully. I watched as the ropes tangled tightly around her, tying every moving part of her into the ropes as she squirmed uncomfortably her wand falling away uselessly, closing my eyes as people rushed forward and took her away. I could hear Alex scuttling through the people into my arms as I draped my arms around him kissing him lightly on the head checking if he had any injuries from when Cho dropped him.

"Do you really love me?" Harry asked, his voice almost like a whisper. I looked up into his eyes my vision blurry as they blinked ever slowly, before closing lightly. I breathed in deeply before my eyes shot open as I felt lips crash on mine. I tried to pull back finding that he was holding me in place, our lips tangled in a passionate yet tear filled embrace.

"I always knew you still cared," He muttered leaning back as Alex clung to us more tightly crying into my shoulder as I looked at Harry with shocked eyes.

"I-I-I-" I began before Harry's finger pressed gently upon my lips.

"It's ok, I understand, I understand completely," Harry whispered, my eyes watching as Cho was dragged kicking and screaming away from the room. I closed my eyes sighing as Harry apparated us to his apartment.

"Alex!" I opened my eyes just in time to see Draco pry Alex and me away from Harry. I felt confused tears spring to my eyes.

"Please take me home," I choked as Draco wrapped his arms around my waist with a quick breathless ness, we had landed softly onto my bed as I felt Alex being taken safely out of my arms while I grabbed the nearest pillow crying into it confusedly, before finally crying myself to sleep.

"Potter, I don't care how much you love her. But if you truly loved her, you wouldn't marry someone else!" I scrunched my eyes before rolling over. I felt a small hand poke at my face.

"Look, I never loved Charlotte!" Harry yelled. I opened my eyes pulling on my silk robe noticing I was in a nightie. I picked Alex up, walking quietly into the bathroom, running a bath for us both.

I pulled my and Alex's clothes off and climbed in, placing Alex between my legs as I washed my hair delicately before washing Alex's as he giggled playing with his toys.

"You've got to let me see her Draco! I love her!" Harry yelled, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Your not the only one who loves her around here, Potter!" Draco yelled back. Silence.

"You don't love her like I do Malfoy, I spent my life looking for her, I'm not losing my son again, I'm not losing _her_ again," Harry whispered. I felt my heart quicken as Alex threw a toy at the wall causing it to clatter loudly on the marble floor. I closed my eyes tightly before turning back to Alex rubbing his back softly with a sponge as he giggled playfully. 'Little runt, he planned that'

"Are you ok?" I looked up seeing Harry standing there. I looked down more stubbornly and began washing Alex's hair.

"I'm ok," I said looking determinedly at Alex's small head of brown hair.

"Are you sure?" He said stepping closer as I felt my heart quicken, his feet moving towards the tub.

"I'm fine," I choked as he knelt down beside the tub as I picked up the scoop rinsing Alex's hair as he giggled happily.

"Please don't be afraid of me," He whispered lifting my chin up as I averted my gaze.

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what you'll do to me," I answered back just as quietly.

"Wait? What's that supposed to mean?" He replied back shocked. I looked up at him with glazed over eyes, as his mouth gaped in surprise.

"I don't want to lose you Harry, I don't want you to leave me again, I don't want you lie to me again, I don't want to hurt anymore," I whispered, grabbing the towel past his shoulders while standing Alex up and handing him to Harry as I picked up another one turning around as I pulled it around me.

"Wait!" Harry called as I began to make my way past him.

"How is that I leave you, when you 'left me? How do you know, I'm not hurting? How do you think I feel!" Harry asked holding my forearm. I heard Alex gasp in surprise as I looked at Harry sadly.

"I left you so you could start a new life without me, you didn't need a crying baby hanging over your head at 17, and a bitchy girlfriend," I added walking into my room, rummaging through my closet.

"Wait! Why are you doing this Kimmy? Don't you want this? Don't you love me anymore? What am I to you! AM I SOME KIND OF TOY!" Harry shouted as I heard Alex start crying. I pulled on my underwear just in time to see Harry walk in, void of Alex.

"He's with Draco," Harry snapped, seeing my eyes widen. I looked up into his eyes, my folded sweats falling to the floor from my loose hands as if time had come to a stand still. Watching us both, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"No, your not some kind of toy," I whispered as he blinked stupidly before taking a tentative step towards me.

"Than what am I?" He asked taking another few steps.

"Your you," I answered weakly entranced by his emerald eyes.

"And that's suppose to mean what?" He quipped my eyes never leaving his as he stood now in front of me. I gulped nervously.

"It means that-that, well I-I-I-" my body leaning into Harry as his hand brushed gently against my cheek.

"You still look just as beautiful as when you left me…I remember waking up and watching you sleep, you looked so peaceful," Harry whispered as I closed my eyes savouring his gentle touch, his fingers now running gently across my lips leaving a soft tingle to play along them.

"You still feel just as gentle as I remember," I breathed, I opened my eyes tiredly as his hand cupped my face bringing his closer ours eyes closing-

"Kim-" The door slammed open just as Harry's lips landed on mine "-my…" I tore my lips away from Harry to see Tai standing there.

"Oh," was all he said. I looked at Harry who was looking…well…more like glaring at Tai. I picked up my clothes swiftly.

"I'm hungry," I said breaking the awkward silence as I rushed out past both and rushing downstairs pulling my clothes on as I walked down the hallway. I walked into the kitchen pulling a bowl out of the cupboard and picking up the cereal pouring myself some.

"I suppose Tai came up to greet you," Draco smirked. I glared at him pouring some milk into my cereal. I picked up a spoon filling my mouth as Draco chuckled at me feeding Alex.

"You know, you are going to have to choose…" I sighed shaking my head.

"I really don't want to choose, decisions suck, like big time, and there is no choice to make," I answered unhappily twirling my spoon through the cereal.

"Well think fast," He laughed as my body stiffened. I heard heavy and quick footsteps. I flipped open my cellphone calling Peaches.

"Oh, I have work today…oh-oh k, I'll head in now, ok love you too, bye," I said hanging up while turning around and seeing the two.

"Sorry guys, got work, huh?" I flipped open my phone open confusedly.

"Doctor Harold? Potions? Oh my goodness! I-I" I clutched at the nearest chair-feeling faint.

"I'll send someone in to get it for me right away, ok thank you bye," I quipped, wiping my forehead as Harry helped me into a seat.

"I'll send in my assist-" Harry began before the doorbell rang and the familiar bushy haired girl appeared.

"I believe a certain someone forgot some medication?" Hermione answered holding up the 3 kinds of potion.

"I believe I love you Hermione," I smiled as she giggled walking in as Ron appeared behind her waving lightly at me. I nodded acknowledgement as Hermione handed me the bottles. I pulled the cork out and took a swig, doing so in turn with the others.

"Nice charm bracelet by the way," Hermione said pointing at it. I looked at it smiling.

"Yeah, its just a few of my favourite and adored things transfigured so its tinier," I said taking it off and handing it to her as she looked at each charm her eyes seemingly widening before she looked at it more normally…or as normally as a witch could with her wand in hand.

"Well, what have you got planned today?" She asked looking around at everyone.

"I'm here to look after Kimmy," Harry and Tai said at the same time. I slapped my hand over my eyes as Draco's chuckling filled my ears.

"I have work, feel free to stay here and do whatever, but I got work," I said walking over to my purse from last night and going to the cupboard by the door looking for one that matched my outfit. I quickly found it sticking my things from my other purse into it.

"Ok, I'm going to head over to Peaches, to do some…work?" I slung my bag over my shoulder nodding at Draco and shyly nodded to Harry and Tai.

"Bye Alex, remember to remind Uncle Draco to take you to school today," I called as he gurgled happily at me. I pulled open the door and closed it behind myself.

"God, that was so tense," I muttered before apparating to my office. I landed on my chair spinning around smiling to myself, picking up the ringing phone.

"Your going to have to choose between us," I frowned.

"Choose between who? Wait, who am I talking to!" I snapped standing up slamming my hand on the table. I heard two loud cracks looking up surprised as I saw Harry and Tai looking at me.

"You know you have to make a clear statement of who you are with darling…cause not only do we want to know, but the press do too, sweetie," Tai said looking at me, my jaw hanging loosely.

"Ch-Choose?" I said lamely as Harry nodded lying down in the recliner.

"Yup, we want to know, you're a psychologists so you should know the answer, you know it's all inside your head and stuff?" Harry said, as I plopped down in the chair with a lite thump as I turned around mouthing the words 'F$K!'

"I guess I do have to do this than…" I muttered more so to myself as the guys grunted in response. I looked up at the photo I kept of Harry and me from at Hogwarts, sitting by the lake. I glanced at the one beside it of Tai and me smiling at the camera. I sighed turning around slowly.

"If I choose, you both have to promise to still be friends with me," I said looking up with glazed eyes.

"I know it sounds stupid of me, but is there any point in this? Considering I walked in on both of you making out?" Tai bluntly stated as my cheeks turned a light shade of pink, Harry chuckling at me.

'I can't just say goodbye forever to one of them…I cant say bye to Harry because he has right to see Alex…but I can't say goodbye to Tai cause that's not fair on him…this doesn't even seem fair on me?'


End file.
